Lost in the arms of destiny
by northgirl-snowtime
Summary: El destino es incierto, el destino nos cambia, el destino nos une, el destino nos separa. Sakura sobrevive a un mortal ataque de Sasuke gracias a Kakashi, que sale malherido; ahora, Naruto tendrá que encargarse de la reinserción de su excompañero.
1. Herido

_**Naruto y toda su maravilloso mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**Ésta historia me pertenece a mí, northgirl-snowtime.**_

_Si los hombres mantienen la esperanza, _

_es por que son incapaces de mirar a la muerte a los ojos._

**Capítulo 1: **

_-No juegues con fuego Sakura_

_-¿Qué me ocurrirá? ¿Me quemaré?- Preguntó con ironía. _

_-Te abrasarás_

Con esas palabras había sido advertida, pero hizo caso omiso. Su sangre y su corazón clamaban venganza, el tipo de venganza que nubla el sentido común. Había perdido tanto en la guerra que arder era un mal menor, a cambio de la cabeza del _culpable _en bandeja_._

Sakura era una mujer que se caracterizaba por su determinación, su racionalidad y la exacerbada prudencia; pero incluso las personas más sensatas tiran todo su juicio por tierra cuando la situación los supera. Y Sasuke Uchiha disparaba las alarmas que abrían las puertas del "sentido del deber ninja", y daban paso a los verdaderos sentimientos furiosos que contenían; que al haber estado tanto tiempo escondidos se removían iracundos como abejas gaseadas. Una verdadera bomba de relojería cuyo detonante tenía el pelo negro y los ojos color sangre.

Esa noche apenas había podido descansar, se despertaba inmediatamente después de haberse dormido, con una sensación extraña que subía y bajaba del pecho a la garganta. Todos los ninjas que están en aviso de peligro o guardia, duermen casi con un ojo abierto y otro no; pero Sakura no estaba de guardia aquella noche y aún así había sido incapaz de deshacerse de su barrera de sobresalto inmediato, y de dormir en un apacible y profundo estado de tranquilidad. Era como si su mente hubiera leído el futuro y se encontrase preparada para el ataque, aunque aparentemente no lo necesitase.

Había acudido a la misión como médico principal del grupo, y por lo que ella sabía del informe sospechaba que Sasuke estaba muy cerca. Así que tras vomitar por tercera vez aquella fría noche lo comprendió todo.

Ahora, se estaba abrasando.

Frente a ella Sasuke Uchiha, a unos metros de distancia.

Estaba de pie firme como una estatua, impasible ante la muerte, como siempre. Seguía teniendo la misma apariencia sobrenatural, angelical y oscura de siempre, con sus peligrosos ojos negros entrecerrados mirando hacia ella, calculando su próximo movimiento con sorprendente naturalidad. Las facciones níveas y definidas de su rostro, incapaces de mostrar emociones, y su pelo oscuro, herencia genética de su clan, enmarcaban sus tan mortíferas y legendarias y retinas. Iba vestido de negro con ropa sencilla, lo cual le haría parecer un civil cualquiera si no hubiera sido por la inseparable espada que llevaba colgada a la espalda.

Parecía una estatua de un dios antiguo mostrando un gesto de prepotencia tan innato como respirar, a cuya merced están las vidas del resto de los mortales, la suya propia incluida en sus garras.

Llevaba deseando ese momento desde que hacía ya tiempo que Kakashi y Naruto la arrastraron lejos de una muerte segura en su presencia.

Tragó saliva, echó una pierna hacia atrás en pose defensiva y apretó más el kunai de su mano derecha. A su izquierda yacían muertos en el suelo dos ANBU que la seguían en la misión de reconocimiento, del terreno cercano a la base de su campamento; él los había asesinado. Y sus compañeros más próximos estaban a varios metros peleando con el resto de sus enemigos.

Era su turno.

Nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para impedir nada, o eso era lo que ella creía; porque Naruto y Kakashi corrían bosque a través para detenerla.

Ya no era débil como cuando tenía doce años y la había abandonado en las puertas de la villa con un simple genjutsu, así que se convenció de que podría con él. Una jounin de élite no debería tenerle miedo a nada, ni siquiera al mismísimo heredero Uchiha. Pero temblaba por dentro. Su cerebro se debatía en una batalla encarnizada, su sangre y corazón chillaban venganza hasta dejarla sorda, pero su sentido común le gritaba que huyese de allí, que sabía de sobra que iba a morir seguro si se le ocurría mover un dedo hacia él.

Sus deseos más profundos tiraron de ella y la pelea dio paso.

Durante escasos segundos pensó que de verdad estaban en igualdad de condiciones, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Él se movía con más rapidez cada vez, y entonces lo único que podía hacer era defenderse de los ataques cada vez mas precisos. Demasiada velocidad para ella. Si atacaba corría el riesgo de recibir un golpe mortal desde cualquier ángulo, esos malditos ojos parecían un escáner.

Pero ese pensamiento no consiguió que diese su brazo a torcer; lo iba a matar tanto si moría ella misma en el intento como si no.

Sasuke estaba empezando a cansarse de jugar con su antigua compañera de equipo, así que decidió terminar de una vez e ir directamente al objetivo de su misión. Quería a Sakura para algo más que para salir de la monotonía. Desenvainó su espada en un rápido movimiento y ágilmente fue con la intención de ensartársela en un certero golpe.

Entonces ella aprovechó los escasos segundos del movimiento en deslizarse hacia un lado y lanzar un kunai contra su cabeza. Sasuke respondió acto seguido, el arma voladora solo le produjo un corte superficial en la mejilla y rebotó contra la tierra.

Sakura lo miró con suficiencia y un poco de alivio, había conseguido evitar la muerte. Pero su mirada crispó los nervios de Sasuke, que no tenía en un principio la intención de utilizar ciertos métodos demasiado expeditivos, tanto para ella como para él. No le dejó mas opciones, quería llevársela de allí de la forma más rápida y menos indolora.

Mostró el sharingan que había utilizado a penas una vez contra Sakura, y ni siquiera había sido para herirla. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco y se llenó de terror. Había caído en su trampa ilusoria mortal, mirando demasiado tiempo a los ojos que la hipnotizaban.

Entonces el suelo se derritió como la mantequilla dejando un vacío oscuro bajo sus pies y el cielo se volvió gris ceniza. No podía moverse, estaba bloqueada; y sintió unas manos oscuras y grandes que la aprisionaban, que provocaron que le costase incluso inhalar aire. Lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos, a pesar de intentar cerrar los párpados de forma inútil; los mismos ojos de la muerte. Giraban produciéndole una sensación vertiginosa hacia el vacío, pero no caía. Lo último que percibió antes de que la negrura la envolviese fue el incesante piar de una bandada de pájaros y una resplandeciente luz azul que la cegaba.

Y después: silencio.

...

Lo que Kakashi vio cuando los encontró en el claro lo horrorizó, casi tanto como la imagen de su padre en un charco de sangre, y tirado en el suelo cuando tenía ocho años. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su antiguo compañero de equipo en esa posición, los ojos le brillaban con furia y sonreía con suficiencia. La mano derecha frente a su cara emitió un leve destello azul, la alejó de su rostro en cuanto empezó a brillar cada vez con más intensidad y la atrajo a la altura de su costado; entrecerró los ojos pensando la siguiente acción, durante un instante no pareció seguro de lo que había decidido hacer, pero la duda desapareció enseguida. La luz azul se intensificó, los chispazos se escuchaban a metros de distancia, sus movimientos eran fríos y calculados.

La visión de la luz azul le trajo lejanos recuerdos de cuando todavía entrenaba a ese mocoso insolente, por aquel entonces pensaba que lo conocía muy bien, que lo comprendía y hasta le daba pena; él también había perdido a toda su familia, él también había sido un ninja genio en su niñez; pero, los principios de Kakashi se medían por reglas muy distintas a las de Sasuke.

Enfrente de él estaba ella, hipnotizada por su hechizo ilusorio, ajena a la muerte que se cernía sobre su persona. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y ajenos, sus brazos caían inertes a cada lado del cuerpo; y lo comprendió todo: estaba a punto de matar a Sakura con una técnica de su propia cosecha.

Y eso le dolió, se sintió _muy_ culpable. Casi tanto como de la muerte de Obito. Y también se enfadó como nunca en muchos años, así que no se detuvo a penas segundos y corrió rápido hacia ellos desplegando su ojo rojo; la situación se parecía tanto a la de hace 5 años, cuando ella había jurado matarlo y había ido a enfrentarse con él, que le resultó un déjà vu cruel.

Sasuke se movió hacia ella, pero una sombra plateada se interpuso en su camino. Kakashi le había agarrado la muñeca e intentaba desviar su ataque inútilmente, era demasiado fuerte para él. Estaban a escasa distancia de Sakura y por supuesto que no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño. El Uchiha a penas se sorprendió, sabía que no estaba sola y que no tardarían en venir a buscarla; hasta le produjo gracia que el que viniera fuera Kakashi, añadía a la escena tintes de una reunión de antiguos compañeros y hacía que todo pareciese una comedia de mal gusto. Lo mejor era su cara de desesperación, había estado a punto de olvidar lo sentimentalmente visceral que era con respecto a las malas acciones dirigidas hacia las personas a las que apreciaba.

-Apártate, no tienes nada que hacer. Esto es entre ella y yo-. Gruñó, los papeles se habían intercambiado y ahora era él el que parecía un profesor.

Se miraron a los ojos ambos con firmeza, Kakashi para disuadir a Sasuke, y Sasuke para fulminarlo con la mirada, que reflejaba locura y psicopatía.

Cada sharingan giraba a una velocidad vertiginosa tratando de entrar en la mente de su opositor y deshacerla. Kakashi sudó frío, tragó saliva y se aferró con todas sus fuerza a la muñeca, que seguramente acabaría amoratada, hasta casi sentir el pulso del Uchiha entre sus dedos.

-No lo hagas Sasuke, por favor.- Lo intentó, pero fue inútil.

-Apártate, es la última vez que te lo digo, no me gusta repetirme. -Su mirada reflejaba la dureza de la piedra tallada de los ojos de los dioses. Entre líneas acababa de decir: _voy a aplastarte como a una hormiga como no te largues, estás agotando mi paciencia._

El mundo era suyo, y Kakashi era un insignificante insecto frente a los verdaderos herederos del sharingan; la dominación era una sensación vertigiosamente dulce para Sasuke. El Uchiha incrementó el chakra y se sintió morir de la desesperación.

Entonces, lejos de poder apartarla a ella, tomó una de la decisión más temeraria que se le había pasado por la cabeza en toda su vida. Su corazón latió más despacio, como si el tiempo comenzase a detenerse, ver a Sakura morir antes que él no era una opción; la determinación emergió del fondo de su alma. Cerró los ojos un momento y le sonrió con cariño a su antigua alumno, Sasuke frunció el ceño desconcertado, definitivamente se le había ido la olla como sospechaba desde que lo había conocido. Le soltó el brazo, y movió pieza cuando pensó que se había apartado del todo.

Pero de repente, se interpuso entre los dos y recibió el ataque él mismo. La mano de Sasuke le perforó la carne evitando dañar a Sakura, y en un último intento de detenerlo en su misión lo agarró con fuerza del antebrazo clavándole incluso las uñas para que no pudiera moverse un ápice, y volver a intentar nada. Se había prometido a sí mismo que moriría por sus seres queridos, y ver como Sakura era asesinada por Sasuke era más de lo que podía soportar su vieja conciencia; incluso si tenía que morir, lo evitaría.

El Uchiha, sorprendido, no tuvo ocasión de zafarse de él, y pudo percibir con claridad demasiado tarde que no era la carne de la chica la que desgarraba, si no la de su antiguo sensei.

Kakashi le sostuvo la mirada con dureza, su pupila roja dejó de girar bruscamente y comenzó a reflejar un pesar, una impotencia y una pena todavía más intensas.

…

La sangre caliente la salpicó en la cara haciéndola reaccionar. Volvió de la ilusión a la tierra en un brusco golpe, que la dejó sin aliento como una patada en el estómago y la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Inmediatamente tomó una larga bocanada de aire, agarrándose la garganta y apoyándose en el suelo para comprobar que aquellas manos oscuras no estaban allí, que era todo una ilusión. Pero la realidad supera a la ficción.

Delante de ella había una persona interpuesta que le impedía ver a Sasuke, la mano ensangrentada del Uchiha lo atravesaba. Sakura parpadeó pensando que era una ilusión más, pero lo que veía era real. Estaba viva. El sol la cegaba, pero puedo ver su pelo gris brillando contra la luz.

-Maldito suicida. -Masculló Sasuke intentando sacudirse de su agarre, su mano todavía seguía atrapado en su cuerpo y sus manos aprisionaban su brazo.

Cuando le había enseñado el chidori, sabía de alguna forma que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte; no era una persona excesivamente supersticiosa, por eso no había echo caso al extraño presentimiento que sintió en aquellos días.

Vomitó sangre y terminó soltando su brazo, él retiró su mano. Sintió como las fuerzas se le iban y los ojos se le cerraban, cayó al suelo maldiciendo el día en el que le había enseñado esa técnica al niñato que lo había herido. Había noqueado a muchos con el chidori y visto sus caras de dolor, pero nunca había sido consciente de la sensación que le provocaba al receptor. Indescriptible, como una espada al rojo vivo que te atraviesa, te quema y te transmite una fuerte corriente eléctrica. Lo más probable es que si su elemento no hubiese sido el rayo, habría sido chamuscado en el acto.

La boca le sabía a sangre y bilis; y la carne desgarrada era la peor de las torturas. Le faltaba un trozo de sí mismo y en vez de sentir vacío sentía un dolor tan intenso que le hizo perder la consciencia. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto daño físico, ni los cortes de kunais y espadas, ni los huesos rotos, ni la congelación, podían compararse.

Naruto apareció repentinamente y se llevó a un Sasuke perplejo lejos de una patada. Enzarzándose los dos en una pelea lejana.

Sakura desconcertada miraba al suelo lleno de sangre humana. Kakashi se desplomaba y caía como una muñeca de trapo incapaz de moverse

La chica del pelo rosa lentamente levantó la mirada, se frotó la cara manchada, contempló sus manos ensangrentadas, y luego miró hacia la persona tirada en el suelo y descubrió su identidad.

-¡Kakashi! Dios mío...- Gritó y se quedó a su lado en el suelo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas salpicando la tierra. Se quedó estática como con el sharingan, con los ojos muy abiertos e inyectados en sangre; las nauseas volvieron y atenazaron su estómago como una espada al rojo vivo.

Él volvió a toser sangre. Ella reaccionó casi automáticamente y sacó vendas y desinfectante de su maltrecha y sucia chaqueta.

-Tengo que cortar la hemorragia. -Él emitió un leve quejido, Sakura lloraba con más fuerza-. Por favor, no te mueras. -Suplicó

Se puso en marcha para curar su herida. Rompió la tela de la camiseta y el chaleco; y la divisó con mayor claridad, en el lado izquierdo bajo las costillas. La sangre derramada se expandía sin descanso por el suelo y manchaba sus manos. Se limpió las lágrimas y se retiró el pelo tras las orejas impregnándose las mejillas y el cabello de su sangre.

Posó sus manos sobre la zona y el chakra curativo comenzó a fluir entre los dos cuerpos. Él comenzó a sentir sobre el dolor el familiar chakra de Sakura.

La chica agarró un kunai del bolsillo y se hizo un tajo en la mano izquierda, con su propia sangre resbalando por sus dedos, escribió un sello sobre su torso a toda velocidad. Con esa técnica se había convertido en jounin.

En una de sus investigaciones en el hospital, hacía un par de años, estaba experimentando con su control del chakra intentando hacerlo más fino y preciso para reparar los daños a nivel celular que Naruto sufría cada vez que utilizaba el rashen shuriken.

Investigando en el laboratorio, con dos ratas, le dio una solución a otro grave problema en las filas de ninjas. En su mayoría los que morían en medio de las batallas, a pesar de haber sido tratados por el médico asignado en su misión, era debido a las pérdidas masivas de sangre.

Una de ellas había perdido el conocimiento debido a la poca sangre que le quedaba en el cuerpo y Sakura estaba intentando curar un corte que tenía. Podía reparar los tejidos pero las curaciones tardaban en asentarse debido a la falta de plasma, los animales terminaban muriéndose debido a las graves heridas si no aplicaba una transfusión rápidamente. Así que intentó realizar una técnica con la cual pudiese transferir sangre de un cuerpo a otro sin necesidad de intermediarios y lo consiguió. Afinando el chakra hasta alcanzar el tamaño de los capilares logró tejer un red que llevaba la sangre de un lado a otro sin problemas.

Tras semanas de perfeccionamiento se presentó a los exámenes de ascenso y los pasó gracias a ello. Había conseguido evitar cientos de muertes en las batallas, el único inconveniente es que se necesitaban a dos personas del mismo grupo sanguíneo, receptor y donante, para que pudiese funcionar.

Suerte que ella y Kakashi compartían el mismo tipo de sangre. Así que la ejecutó y le transmitió su propio plasma a través de las heridas. Al donante le dolía un poco pero el resultado merecía la pena, la vida del receptor se salvaba.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, lejos de la consciencia de la realidad. Ella lo sentía lejos, demasiado lejos; sus latidos era débiles, apenas podía oírlos entre el ruido que provocaban Sasuke y Naruto. El tiempo se detenía como un reloj de arena estropeado, las manos manchadas le temblaban. Apretó los puños, y juró por sus antepasados que se las iba a pagar todas juntas un día de estos, si Naruto no acababa con él, ella iría y lo torturaría hasta la muerte.

Pero el caso no era su venganza, eso para otro momento, la vida de Kakashi se mantenía en el filo, tenían que ir a Konoha cuanto antes. Por último vendó la herida.

-Te ha destrozado . -Estaba muy procupada, lo que había hecho había sido un suicidio-. Tenemos que llegar al hospital de Konoha cuanto antes, yo sola no puedo reconstruir los tejidos, necesitamos un equipo médico inmediatamente. -No tenía ni idea de si la estaba escuchando o no, pero quería pensar que todavía estaba en el mundo de los vivos.

Sakura rebuscó entre sus cosas y llamó por el comunicador al grupo de gente más cercano para que la ayudasen a llevarse a Kakashi de allí. Aunque pudiese cargarlo durante el camino, debido a su tamaño, no llegarían a tiempo.

-Rápido. Herido de muerte. Sasuke Uchiha. -Palabras escasas, pero tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para decir nada más

Poco tiempo después apareció el equipo de Guy, Lee, Tenten y Neji a ayudarla.

**Ésta es mi primera historia y mi primer capítulo aquí, en fanfiction. Sé que es un poco corto, pero es que no podía esperar más para empezar mi historia, el siguiente intentaré hacerlo más largo. No es nada del otro jueves, todavía estoy un poco verde en esto del mundo de la escritura, así que espero que os guste. Espero vuestros reviews y comentadme por favor cualquier fallo, me apresuraré en corregirlo cuanto antes :)**

**Llevo muchos años leyendo en fanfiction, pero la verdad es que nunca me había animado a escribir nada. Esta historia surgió mientras leía una historia, que no tiene nada que ver, únicamente que Kakashi salvaba a Sakura y nada más :3 **

**La frase del principio es de Bleach, sale en el tomo 2 del manga y la dice Rukia.**

**Por último quería decir que lo de la técnica de transfusión de sangre es de mi invención, y lo mismo con lo de los grupos sanguíneos idénticos. No tengo ni idea del verdadero, así si queréis comentármelo, adelante.**

**Kisses :D**

**-Northgirl**


	2. Suplicando ayuda

_**Naruto y toda su maravilloso mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**Esta historia me pertenece a mí, northgirl-snowtime.**_

* * *

_Nosotros nos atraemos._

_Como gotas de agua._

_Como planetas._

_Nosotros nos repelemos. _

_Como imanes. _

_Como los colores de la piel._

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

_Sakura echó un vistazo hacia la pelea antes de irse y rogó a Dios._

_-Naruto, vuelve con vida._

Las piedras que caían provocaron un estrepitoso sonido y llenaron su visión de polvo unos segundos. Naruto se acercó hasta el origen de la polvareda, un boquete en la pared rocosa cercana al claro del bosque en el que estaban al inicio de la contienda. Ahora se encontraban desplazados en varios metros hacia el norte rodeados de árboles caídos y desniveles embarrados en el suelo por culpa de su pelea.

Encontró a Sasuke boca-arriba con las piernas enterradas bajo las piedras y los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza.

El Uchiha Recuperó el sentido y visualizó a Naruto peligrosamente cerca de él, trató de mover los brazos para agarrar las piernas de su antiguo compañero y tirarlo al suelo pero él se le adelantó, le pisó el brazo derecho con el pie. En vano intentó resistirse y removerse bajo su agarre, lo cual fue inútil. Sasuke gruñó de dolor.

Al oír el crujido de los huesos de su antebrazo derecho, bajo su pie, dejó de ejercer presión.

-Vuelve a Konoha. Ya no hay nada por lo que luchar. -Le pidió por enésima vez.

El Uchiha respondió con mutis. Intentó levantar el brazo izquierdo y agarrar la pierna de Naruto que lo atenazaba, pero no lo consiguió, tenía el otro brazo roto también. Y para colmo, sus piernas estaban enterradas bajo una cantidad incontable de piedras que lo inmovilizaban desde la mitad del muslo hasta los pies.

Naruto tampoco estaba en su mejor momento. La sangre le regaba la cara desde un profundo corte en la frente, sobre la ceja izquierda. Su ojo izquierdo no veía y se preguntó si tendría algún tipo de lesión interna en la espalda, le dolía a horrores mantenerse en pie. Pero a Naruto Uzumaki, aparte de por ser el Jinchuriku del Kyubi se le conocía también por su tenacidad, o cabezonería como lo llamaba Sakura.

-Vuelve a casa, Sasuke.

-Suéltame el brazo. -Siseó. Naruto obedeció, tampoco es que fuese a irse muy lejos así.

El susodicho entrecerró los ojos y a pesar del dolor trató de incorporarse.

-¿Por qué tratabas de matar a Sakura-chan?

No hubo respuesta

-Contéstame, Sasuke. -Se cruzó de brazos y puso un pie sobre el hombro del Uchiha. Si tenía que romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo para hacer que hablase. Sin duda, lo haría.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se llevó los dedos al tabique nasal bajo el entrecejo. Apretó un poco la piel sobre sus dedos, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ninguno de sus planes habían salido como deberían haber salido. Estaba cansado, enfermo, dolorido, agotado y sobre todo, humillado.

-Demasiado complicado para que al explicártelo, lo entendieras.

Naruto se quedó perplejo. La situación tenía gracia, como cuando tenían 12 años y lo único que hacían era insultarse todo el rato.

-Han pasada tantos años, y todavía sigues tomándome por gilipollas.

-¿Es que ya no lo eres? -Sonrió el Uchiha con sorna. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa con hironía.

-Que te jodan, Sasuke Uchiha. Hoy vas a volver a Konoha.

-¿Y tú desde cuando tú me das órdenes? -Por muchos huesos rotos, todavía le quedaba su orgullo. Orgullo Uchiha.

Naruto le propinó un puntapié en el pómulo izquierdo, que comenzó a sangrar profusamente, a modo de advertencia.

-Desde que soy más fuerte que tú. -Qué curioso que todavía conservasen esa camaradería amor-odio de antaño. Polo positivo y polo negativo que se repelían, que a su vez estaban hechos del mismo material.

-Mentira.

-¿Me lo vas a negar? -apretó un poco más el pie sobre su hombro.

-Estoy en desventaja. -_Incapaz de admitir su derrota, como siempre_. Pensó Naruto. Iba a ser mejor ir al grano del asunto.

-Ya, ya ¿Vas a explicarme por qué intentabas matar a Sakura-chan?

-No trataba de matarla.

-Explícate. -Sasuke tomó aliento.

-Trataba de llevármela conmigo.

Naruto se quedó mudo unos instantes y bajó su pie al suelo, desconcertado.

-¿Para qué?

-Para curarme. -El Jinchuriki alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado. Sasuke y su peculiar humor otra vez.

-Me estás tomando el pelo. -_Vaya que sí. _

-No, hablo en serio.

A eso, sí que no tenía respuesta. Desde luego Sakura no iba a hacerle caso así, por las buenas, ya no era como antes; cuando ella haría cualquier por Sasuke, demasiado sufrimiento y demasiado juego del gato que persigue al ratón. Habían pasado años desde que Sakura se había resignado, y con varios años más encima, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado como para que ella corriera desesperada en su ayuda por las buenas. Todo, de repente, tenía sentido. Por eso Sasuke se había molestado en atacar personalmente a la chica.

-Pero nada me ha salido bien. -Suspiró.

...

A Naruto se le encendió la bombillita que pocas veces se le encendía. Tenía una brillante idea.

-Te propongo algo, Sasuke.

-Soy todo oídos. -Tampoco tenía nada que perder. Por así decirlo, estaba a la desesperada.

-Lo que pasa es que estás enfermo ¿No es así?

-Sí.

-De gravedad.

-Podría decirse que sí. -_Y tanto que sí._

-Entonces necesitas médicos, pero médicos especiales. Como Sakura-chan.

-Sí.

-Vuelve a Konoha, nosotros te curaremos. Te debemos redención, nadie te castigará.

Era de esperar que Naruto le propusiese algo así. Sasuke lo sopesó unos segundos. Lo que estaba claro era que tendría que volver a la villa de la hoja sí o sí. Aunque Naruto lo dejase ir, su grupo no. Evidentemente no iban a dejar al Jinchuriki de Kyubi pelearse contra el Uchiha traidor, los dos solitos y sin vigilancia. Los niñeros de Konoha no estaban muy lejos de allí. Shikamaru, Temari, Yamato y parte del ANBU los esperaban pacientemente preparados para intervenir. Y para recoger el botín de guerra.

Ahora tenía dos claras opciones, presentarse en Konoha como enfermo desvalido y protegido por el símbolo de la villa suplicando asilo, o como prisionero traidor humillado e infectado de un peligroso virus. En los dos casos sería non grato, pero era lo suficientemente listo como para sobrevivir. Su vida era lo que estaba en juego y no su orgullo, el que se iba a tener que tragar.

-Pero con una condición. -Habló Naruto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuál? -Era obvio.

-No voy a obligarte a que te quedes, pero sabes que el consejo si lo hará. Así que te pido, Sasuke, que no le hagas daño a nadie. Si lo haces se te catigará ¿Comprendes?

-Está bien. -El tozudo Uchiha acababa de aceptar condiciones de su "archienemigo" sin rechistar. De todas maneras ya encontraría alguna manera de largarse. Una difícil tarea, ya que tras la guerra todos los países de disputaban el sharingan; en resumen, quien tuviese el Kekkei Genkai maldito bajo sus filas, tendría la supremacía ninja.

Sasuke a veces se sentía como el último de los últimos de una especie en peligro de extinción, a la que querían dar caza para repoblar la tierra. Como si se tratase de una antigua raza de tigres cuyos ojos servían para curar el cáncer o algo por el estilo, en este caso él sería algo algo así como el último macho de la manada de pura sangre y la esperanza de la especie.

Naruto se arrodilló y comenzó a retirar las piedras de encima de las piernas del Uchiha.

-¿Puedes levantarte? -Preguntó una vez hubo retirado las rocas que lo aprisionaban, le tendió una mano en señal de ayuda.

-Sí. -Sasuke se incorporó y comenzó a caminar al lado del Jinchuriki. Tropezó.

Naruto le ayudó a levantarse y pasó el brazo del Uchiha sobre su espalda, llevándoselo consigo y ayudándole a caminar. En veinte años de vida, Sasuke jamás se había sentido tan débil como en aquel momento; con los brazos rotos y un pie torcido se encontraba fuera de combate por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Herido, pero no sólo físicamente si no también en su orgullo aceptó la ayuda de su ex compañero.

-Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-Prómete algo.

-Dime.

-Tendré mi revancha. -Todavía estaba a tiempo de recuperar su orgullo.

-Por supuesto que sí, cuando te cures. -Una propuesta así por parte de Sasuke no era una sorpresa, es más, se la esperaba. Si el Uchiha no se lo hubiese dicho, él mismo se lo hubiera propuesto.

-Bien. -En el fondo no se sentía tan mal por volver a Konoha y pensó que se debía a que los tiempos pasados _siempre_ serían mejores.

Y así, por primera vez en muchos años, volverían los dos juntos a la villa.

* * *

**Hoola :D**

**Aquí el cap 2, para que lo disfrutéis. Esta vez está mas centrado en Sasuke y Naruto.**

**Sé que es bastante cortito, pero al final he decidido subirlo así. En mi opinión creo que los capítulos demasiado laaargos, se hacen tediosos, así que soy muy dada a resumirlo todo. Y c****reo que me ha quedado un poco Sasunaru xD**

**No me gusta mucha narrar peleas que no tendrán futura importancia, por el momento; así que no he incluido casi nada de la batalla entre estos dos. **

**La frase del principio es de Bleach, del tomo 4 y la dice Ishida.**

**Muchos agradecimientos a Namastte, por ser la primera en comentarme aquí, en fanfiction y a nekita namikaze por ser la segunda :DD**

**Espero reviews, amenazas, sugerencias y demás :3**

**Kisses**

**-Northgirl**


	3. En casa

_**Naruto y toda su maravilloso mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**Esta historia me pertenece a mí, northgirl-snowtime.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Los enfermeros, enfermeras y médicos paseaban entre las cuatro esquinas de la recepción arreglando papeleo, tomándose un café o simplemente charlando entre horas sobre temas banales, como los nuevos zapatos que se habían comprado o escoger entre pollo y pescado para cenar. El reloj marcaba las ocho de la tarde de un día cualquiera de otoño en el hospital.

Las puertas se abrieron produciendo un tremendo estruendo y un grupo de ninjas encabezado por Sakura Haruno revolucionaron el ambiente tranquilo de la sala, llenándolo del olor a la sangre, el barro y la lucha. El regreso de su grupo no estaba previsto hasta dentro de una semana.

-¡Abrid el quirófano y llamad a los mejores especialistas en reconstrucción de órganos! -La mujer estaba sucia y cubierta de una sangre que parecía no ser la suya. Detrás de ella Maito Guy llevaba a un malherido Kakashi cuya piel estaba comenzando a tomar un color azulado propio de los muertos- ¡Rápido! -Dio un topetazo contra el mostrador de la recepción y todo el mundo se puso en marcha.

Un par de enfermeras se llevaron a su antiguo sensei hacia la sala de operaciones. Shizune apareció y se acercó a Sakura con la intención de recabar información. La chica no estaba en su mejor momento, tenía la ropa sucia, el pelo despeinado y manchado de sangre y debía haber estado corriendo intensamente durante una considerable cantidad de tiempo, por que sus botas estaban destrozadas y llenas de tierra y arañazos.

-Sakura-san... -Antes de poder formular pregunta alguna, ella se le adelantó.

-Chidori. Estómago perforado, riñón dañado y costillas rotas. -Sin dar más explicaciones, las dos juntas siguieron el camino de las trabajadoras hacia el quirófano.

…

Kakashi estaba en el centro de la sala con el pecho descubierto y varios médicos enfundados en sus batas blancas estaban trazando las líneas finales del sello de cuatro puntas. Sakura cogió la bata que la enfermera le ofreció, se dirigió hasta su ex sensei y arrancó las vendas sucias tirándolas lejos; la herida estaba en carne viva.

Se le encogió el estómago y la ira la inundó junto a los recuerdos, la última vez que había visto algo así había sido cuando Naruto y un par de compañeros más fueron a buscar a Sasuke en su huida con Orochimaru. Neji había recibido dos impactos que le habían perforado el estómago y el pulmón y Naruto otro que estuvo a punto de terminar con su vida. Sakura seguía sin explicarse por qué todavía lo consideraba a Sasuke como un amigo.

Alejó todos esos pensamientos pesimistas de su cabeza, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a intentar comprender la mente ni los actos de nadie. Tenía una vida que salvar, y si Kakashi moría lo lamentaría verdaderamente.

Agarró varios mechones de pelo gris y los cortó. Para la técnica de regeneración era necesario tejido sano para regenerar los órganos dañados y el cabello era lo más rápido y fácil de conseguir. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia uno de los bloques del sello juntó las palmas de las manos y dijo.

-Chikatsu saisei no jutsu. -Y el Chakra comenzó a fluir.

* * *

Tsunade golpeó pensativa el vaso de sake mientras analizaba el líquido restante de su interior. Giró ligeramente la muñeca y observó abstraída como el fluido alcohólico se removía en el vaso. Poco a poco fue elevando la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos vendados de Sasuke. Unos ojos demasiado peligrosos para dejarlos al descubierto.

-¿Así que... vuelves?

-Así es.

-¿Y qué es lo que te ha hecho tomar esta repentina decisión?

-Como ya he dicho antes. -Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar decir lo que pensaba sobre la humillación a la que estaba siendo sometido. Un Uchiha mendigando para salvar su vida. La situación se le hizo tan ridícula que volvió a jurarse que se vengaría por aquello-. Vuelvo en son de paz y pidiendo ayuda. Estoy enfermo y mi vida corre peligro.

Según había sido informada por el escuadrón restante, Sakura había ido a buscar a Sasuke por su propio pie y las cosas habían salido mal. El Uchiha parecía que iba a matar a la chica, así que Kakashi se interpuso, fue herido y él y Sakura volvieron a la villa; luego, Naruto se enzarzó en una pelea con Sasuke, y tras muchos golpes, el Uchiha confesó que estaba enfermo y tenía que volver a Konoha.

No simplemente la magnitud de la estupidez que había cometido Sakura la preocupaba, si no también el extraño giro de los acontecimientos por parte de Sasuke. ¿Por qué su aprendiz había ido a por el Uchiha así por las buenas? Sakura sería muchas cosas, pero no idiota precisamente; y ella misma sabía de sobra que era más débil que Sasuke y que no podría darle caza nunca. Había algo que se le escapaba entre todo aquel embrollo de acontecimientos, de eso estaba segura.

La hokage se bebió los restos de Sake y, reiterándose en sus sospechas, preguntó.

-¿Y por qué has escogido precisamente Konoha para tu tratamiento?

-Mi enfermedad requiere ciertas técnicas de la villa.

-¿Cuáles?

-Técnicas que necesitan un control sobre la sangre fuera de lo común.

Tsunade arqueó una ceja.

-Así que por eso querías a Sakura. -Sasuke asintió. Según Naruto el objetivo inicial del Uchiha era su alumna.

La Hokage se levantó de la silla de su despacho y caminó lentamente hasta quedarse frente al retornado fugitivo, se cruzó de brazos y lo escrutó de cerca con la mirada. Agarró sus muñecas atadas con el chakra de Yamato e inspeccionó una de las manos amoratadas y manchadas de sangre seca. Las yemas de los dedos habían tomado un ligero color azulado y verdoso y la suciedad de las uñas dejaba entrever un color amarillento y ennegrecido. Ésto no hizo si no mas que confirmar sus sospechas; Sasuke se estaba pudriendo por dentro, literalmente.

-Apuesto a que también te estás quedando ciego. -Retiró la venda de sus ojos y pudo observar como el negro de sus pupilas estaba adquiriendo una tenue tonalidad gris, imperceptible a simple vista pero no para los cercanos ojos de una de las mejores medic-nin del mundo ninja-. Y seguro que cuanto mas usas esos dos ojitos tuyos, aceleras los efectos de la enfermedad-. Volvió a ponerle la venda en los ojos y se sentó otra vez en su silla de Hokage.

Tsunade había dado de lleno en la diana. Sasuke bajó la cabeza y se humedeció los labios con la lengua para hablar.

-Me muero. -Susurró.

-Te mueres. -Afirmó y se recostó hacia atrás-. ¿Cómo adquiriste la enfermedad?

Lo que Sasuke tenía en el cuerpo, no era una enfermedad de contagio normal, era la cepa de un antiguo virus artificial creado en la época de la posguerra ninja en el país del agua. Cuando los clanes con Kekkei Genkai eran temidos y dados a la exterminación, uno de los métodos que el gobierno del señor feudal produjo para disminuir el poder de los ninjas en su país fue un virus mutado que sólo afectaba a las personas con un ADN especial que tenía que ser introducido a propósito vía sanguínea en el cuerpo y que se transmitía de padres a hijos.

Lo preocupante del asunto era que ése virus nunca se había utilizado a gran escala y había sido exterminado por las autoridades del resto de los países ninja por el peligro que podría suponer.

-Cuando maté a Kabuto. Antes de morir dijo que yo me iría a la tumba con él y me lo inyectó, si no recuerdo mal creo que la había conseguido de contrabando en el país del agua.

-¿Tú lo mataste? -Cuando la guerra terminó la noticia de su muerte le había llegado junto a su cuerpo hacía ya más de dos años. Quién se lo había cargado era un misterio, pero el hecho de que Sasuke fuese el culpable no la sorprendía en absoluto.

-Iba detrás de los ojos de mi hermano. -Fue la única explicación que dio. Un tema espinoso. Los mismos ojos que Sasuke ahora portaba eran los de Itachi.

-Ya veo. -Los Uchiha tenían mal genio si se les tocaba la fibra sensible, y Sasuke no era una excepción.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-Si no recuerdo mal, creo que a partir de la manifestación de la enfermedad te quedan dos o tres años antes de entrar en la fase en la que ya no hay cura y el avance es irreversible. -Tsunade hizo un cálculo rápido-. Tienes menos de un año, entre seis y diez meses.

-Un diagnóstico deprimente.

-La villa te quiere con vida. -Apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre la mano-. Te necesita con vida.

-¿Vais a curarme?

Alguien iba a tener que meterse en su sangre y arrancarle el virus de raíz, una práctica médica del todo inusual. Una técnica que tenía los derechos de autor en Konoha, y sólo un par de personas eran capaces de dominarla; Tsunade superaba a Sakura en conocimientos pero el control de chakra de su alumna era el mejor.

-No tienes ni idea de la suerte que tienes, Sasuke. Tienes a muchos amigos aquí. Amigos que no van a dejar que nada te mate. -Sonrió-. Mañana hablaremos con más calma, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ahora es muy tarde para seguir hablando contigo. Lleváoslo, curadle las heridas y dadle ropa nueva. -Y con un gesto impaciente instó a los ninjas que se dieran prisa.

* * *

-¿No crees que deberías descansar y dormir un poco?

-Tengo que quedarme. -Sakura daba vueltas y vueltas de pie frente a la sala de operaciones.

-Ya has terminado tu turno. Además, está fuera de peligro. -La chica seguía dando vueltas mientras Ino trataba de tranquilizarla.

En el asiento contiguo al de Yamanaka, Shizune esperaba su turno para coger el siguiente relevo.

-Sakura ve a dormir. Aquí no vas a resultar de gran ayuda.

-T-tengo que quedarme, ha sido mi culpa... -Volvió a repetir retirando nerviosamente un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Te vendrá bien una ducha y comer algo, llevas horas de pie sin parar. -Insistió Shizune.

-N-no puedo... Tengo que... -Iba a responder otra vez exactamente lo mismo. La poco energía que le quedaba la hacía actuar como una autómata, sin opción a procesar y efectuar otros procesos sin posterior programación. Y todos los sucesos de ese día la habían reseteado por completo.

-¡Haruno Sakura! Te ordeno como tu superior que te vayas de aquí y descanses ahora mismo. -La susodicha se paró en seco y miró desconcertada a Shizune.

-P-pero...

-¡Ahora mismo! Mañana tendremos todo el tiempo disponible para hablar sobre todo esto y escuchar tus explicaciones. -Acompañó sus palabras de una mirada autoritaria que la hizo entrar en razón.

Ella obedeció, desapareció y se fue a su casa dejándola con Ino y sus cavilaciones.

…

Sakura llegó a su casa y se deslizó en el baño. Una vez allí se deshizo de su ropa manchada de la sangre de Kakashi tirándola al suelo, ya la recogería (o la quemaría) después

Abrió el grifo del lavabo y metió las manos sucias bajo el agua fría que se tiñó de un pálido rojo a medida que las limpiaba, tenía moratones en los nudillos de la pelea con el Uchiha; había estado tan preocupada por la vida de los demás que se había olvidado por completo de su propia salud.

Se echó un poco de agua sobre la cara para lavársela y espabilarse. Elevó la mirada y se miró en el espejo, pero la visión que obtuvo no le gustó; estaba ojerosa, pálida y despeinada. Pero todo eso era lo de menos, lo peor de todo era la mirada que su espejo le devolvía; una mirada de decepción. Por un segundo los ojos de Sasuke, los mismos que la muerte portaba, volvieron a mirarla y se estremeció.

Apretó los puños sobre el lavabo y se recriminó por ser todavía tan débil, tras tantos años de duro entrenamiento y estudio, solo había conseguido hacerle a Sasuke un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla con un kunai, y porque lo había pillado en un despiste. Pero lo peor era que a pesar de haber ido con las de perder no había salido absolutamente nada malparada, si por lo menos hubiera recibido una buena paliza como rapapolvo no se sentiría como una piltrafa por tener que haber sido protegida con veinte años como una mocosa de doce. Y aún encima los que la habían protegido habían arriesgado su vida. Se metió en la ducha y después se fue a dormir, no tenía hambre y no tenía apenas sueño pero no le costó absolutamente nada dormirse porque estaba del todo cansada. Antes de cerrar los ojos un último pensamiento de culpa la inundó.

_Si no fuese tan débil..._

* * *

**Hasta aquí el tercer cap :D**

**La cosa avanza viento en popa *lo festeja bailando la macarena*. Creo que este capítulo me ha salido mejor que los anteriores, además, es mas largo (no por nada me ha costado más); toda la movida de la parte médica me ha costado una barbaridad (no soy de ciencias xD).**

**Sakura está un poco psicótica jajaja **

**Que morro tiene Sasuke eeeh, ya lo pondré yo en su sitio en los próximos capítulos. Volviendo de rositas a la villa... De eso nada de nada. Así que os digo como adelanto que el Uchiha bastardo este va a recibir de lo lindo.**

**Para ilustraros un poco en cuanto a la técnica de regeneración os pongo varias imágenes en mi perfil para que os hagáis una idea más aproximada del momento. Espero que entendáis el inglés y el portugués por que no están e español.**

**Gracias a fabiola59 por comentarme. A Nekita namikaze le digo gracias y que prometo acordarme de todo el mundo que me apoye y me comente :) y a rozen le digo que Sasuke recibirá su merecido por psicópata jaja**

**Y muchas gracias a los que me seguís. :)**

**-Northgirl**


	4. Lo que realmente ocurrió

_**AVISO: SPOILER**_

* * *

_**Naruto y toda su maravilloso mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**Esta historia me pertenece a mí, northgirl-snowtime.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

-Tsunade ¿Estás segura de que ésta es la decisión adecuada?

-Sí. -Ahora venía la obstinación de esos dos viejos cascarrabias.

A parte del papeleo y toda la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser Hokage, lo que Tsunade mas odiaba en el mundo era tener que enfrentarse al consejo, en particular. La hacían dudar hasta de su padre con su errática y anticuada verborrea de la misma escuela de Danzo Shimura. Pero se veía obligada a hacerles el caso que les hacía era por que, a parte de tener todo lo que un consejo tiene que tener, tenían una considerable influencia y poder sobre la villa digna a tomar en cuenta.

-Te recuerdo que está clasificado como criminal de clase S. -Cuando Sasuke puso el pie en la villa inmediatamente después de Tsunade el consejo había sido informado. Y cuando se enteraron de la calma con la que la Hokage se había tomado todo el asunto hicieron poco menos que tirarse de los pelos y convocar una reunión urgente.

-Lo sé de sobra. -Rebatió tranquilamente.

-Mató a Orochimaru y a Deidara. -Insistió Homura.

-Sí.

-A Itachi Uchiha. -Intervino Koharu.

-Lo sé.

-A parte de la guardia real del país del hierro. -La muerte del legendario sannin no le había venido mal a Konoha, a parte del hecho de tener a dos akatsuki menos a los cuales enfrentarse. Pero la cartilla de los _atentados_ del Uchiha era algo a tomar en cuenta.

-Cierto.

-A Danzo Shimura. -Su muerte había tocado en los cimientos del poder del consejo y el ANBU raíz.

-Sí. A todos. Lo sé.

-Y ahora nos enteramos de que él fue el responsable de la muerte de Kabuto Yakushi, lo cual no me sorprende. -Homura carraspeó-. Pero Tsunade, entiéndelo; es una persona peligrosa y lo dejas tan campante en el hospital. No me parece la mejor de las decisiones.

-La última vez que seguimos vuestras instrucciones sobre los Uchiha las cosas no salieron bien ¿Recordáis?

Por supuesto que lo recordaban, el consejo era necesario para una villa oculta; pero el de Konoha no se caracterizaba precisamente por sus acertadas decisiones. La masacre del clan había sido un gravísimo error para evitar conflictos que después acarreó otra guerra ninja. Por no hablar de la gran cantidad de víctimas inocentes o _daños colaterales_ como Danzo los llamaba.

-Pero Tsunade...

-Os recuerdo que Konoha es la culpable de muchos crímenes de la guerra. -Señaló por la ventana hacia el hospital-. Ese chico es el _daño colateral_ de todas las malas decisiones. No podemos arreglar el pasado, pero le debemos el perdón a Sasuke.

-Tsunade tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que ocurrirá si las cosas salen mal. -Lo sabía de sobra, había vivido tres guerras y la muerte de miles de víctimas que no tenían la culpa. Su hermano, su novio y su compañero Jiraya; por ejemplo.

-Cierto. Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo? -Se cruzó de brazos. Koharu suspiró.

-Por lo menos, ponle vigilancia. -La hokage puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tiene vigilancia.

-Me refiero al ANBU

-La tiene también. -Tsunade quería reparar los fallos, pero tampoco era tan idiota como para ir hasta el límite de la confianza.

Después de la guerra los países ninjas estaban aprovechando para restablecer la paz y el sharingan era el bastión que equilibraba el poder en la balanza, nadie quería volver a a saber nada de conflictos bélicos, pero que uno de los _causantes_ de la guerra anduviera tan campante por ahí no le hacía gracia a nadie; así que la cabeza de Sasuke se puso en cartel de busca y captura, y el país que lo consiguiese tendría la más alta condecoración; pero a pesar de que los Uchiha fuesen sujetos peligrosos nadie quería perder al kekkei genkai más impresionante y poderoso de la historia ninja. Así que en el caso concreto de que Sasuke no fuese un Uchiha lo mas probable es que el consejo habria exigido su inmediata ejecución. Tsunade se preguntó si ese chico sería realmente consciente de la bendición maldita de su genética.

-Bien. No tenemos nada más que discutir. -Koharu y Homura se levantaron del sillón y se dirigieron hacia la salida-. Ten cuidado Tsunade, los Uchiha son peligrosos. -Y desaparecieron.

* * *

Sakura se levantó gracias a la luz del día que se colaba entre las cortinas, el despertador no había sonado por que ella se había encargado personalmente de desconectarlo ayer por la noche. Giró sobre si misma y cogió el reloj entre sus dedos, marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana; se levantó lentamente y se sentó en la cama, le dolían los brazos y las manos por culpa de la exagerada cantidad de chakra que había utilizado el día anterior. Por suerte todos sus compañeros estaban vivitos y coleando. Pocas horas después de su llegada, Naruto apareció sano y salvo con un par de magulladuras junto al resto del equipo.

Después de meterse en la ducha y vestirse con ropa de invierno, un pantalón del uniforme de los shinobi de Konoha, la misma camiseta que llevaba siempre salvo por el hecho de que era de manga larga y el mandil; se vendó los puños amoratados y tras desayunar saló en dirección a la torre Hokage.

* * *

Unos meses hacia atrás un grupo de ninjas de lo que había sido el ANBU raíz habían sido enviados a una misión de reconocimiento del terreno. Nada difícil a primera vista, salvando el hecho de que el terreno a revisar era la frontera con el antiguo país del sonido que tras la guerra y la posterior caída del gobierno clandestino se había dividido entre los países colindantes, y por supuesto, el país del fuego recibió su parte como recompensa por la desarticulación del régimen.

Pero el escuadrón nunca volvió a la villa, así que enviaron a otro en su busca. Cuando volvió, la mitad había sido eliminada. Pero lo curioso era que los supervivientes no tenían ni idea de lo que había ocurrido. Tsunade los envió a la unidad de Inoichi Yamanaka para que revisara su cerebro, pero no sacaron nada claro; sólo imágenes muy borrosas de salpicaduras de sangre, gritos y un abismo negro bañado por el olor a la humedad; el cerebro de los shinobi había sido totalmente puesto patas arriba pero absolutamente se extrajo de su memoria.

Cuando se trata de borrarle a alguien los recuerdos, incluso si la persona no puede recordar absolutamente nada, si te metes en su cerebro aunque no puedas acceder al trozo de su memoria, sientes que está en el seso; pero esta vez simplemente no existía, era como si alguien les hubiera extirpado la parte del cerebro donde se guarda la memoria y la hubiera modificado quirúrgicamente. Tras días de trabajo y diagnóstico, Tsunade llegó a la conclusión que era cosa del sharingan, y descartando a los sujetos vivos que lo poseían, Sasuke y Kakashi (Tobi y Madara habían sido absorbidos por su propia ilusión peleando con Naruto durante la guerra), el último Uchiha era el culpable potencial. No los habían asesinado por misericordia, si no como advertencia; una advertencia que manifestaba un claro mensaje de peligro inminente.

Así que enviaron a un tercer equipo jounin con apoyo ANBU y de la villa de la arena formado por Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Guy, Sakura, Yamato, Sai y Kakashi; destinando a Naruto con ellos, el único que tenía la posibilidad de derrotar a un Uchiha. Ahora, quería una explicación de los hechos de la boca de su alumna.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí, Tsunade-shishou? -Lo preguntó con miedo, esperando el rapapolvo y que le tirase alguna botella de Sake vacía. Había cometido un error garrafal del que se arrepentía enormemente.

-Explícamelo todo.

-Sí... -Suspiró y comenzó a relatar su versión de los hechos.

_El escuadrón fue enviado con claras intenciones, llegar hasta el culpable y buscar respuestas._

_ De camino hacia el lugar, pararon en un pequeño pueblo a descansar, y Sakura salió sola a tomar algo en un bar cercano a la posada. El dueño de la taberna la miró con curiosidad y le preguntó_

_-¿Eres una de los shinobi que han llegado esta tarde verdad? -Los ninjas no pasaban desapercibidos en los pueblos pequeños, además Sakura tenía puesto todavía el uniforme y el hitai-ate de Konoha._

_-Sí. -Contestó llanamente con una sonrisa. Y tomó un bocado de su plato de ramen._

_-Hace unas horas un grupo pequeño de ninjas también pasaron por aquí. -El hombre trató de recordar-. Creo que eran extranjeros ¿Los conocéis? -Tras la guerra, los civiles no se fiaban demasiado de los shinobi ajenos al país del fuego._

_-¿Cómo eran? -¿Ninjas extranjeros tan cerca del antiguo país del sonido? Enseguida le picó la curiosidad._

_-Creo que eran tres o cuatro. Pararon a comer aquí. No hablaban demasiado. -El señor comenzó a limpiar la barra mientras hablaba-. Había uno cuya cara me sonaba, no recuerdo de qué, tenía el pelo y los ojos negros y era bastante popular entre las mujeres del bar, no paraban de mirarlo de reojo. Un tipo atractivo supongo. -Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Eso le sonaba de algo. Abrió mucho los ojos y susurró._

_-Sasuke...-Apresuradamente sacó dinero de su bolsillo y se levantó de la silla- ¿A dónde iban?_

_-No lo sé, supongo que no estarán muy lejos. Estuvieron aquí esta mañana._

_-Quédese con el cambio, tengo que irme.- Desapareció rápidamente del local._

_Cuando intentó matar a Sasuke la primera vez, y él le devolvió la moneda; estuvo llorando delante de Karin mientras la curaba durante un largo rato, y en ese momento se había dado cuenta de cuanto había cambiado el chico de trece años que la había protegido tantas veces y como la venganza lo había corrompido. Ella hizo lo que hizo porque ya no soportaba ver el sufrimiento que Sasuke provocaba en los demás, realmente no quería matarlo sólo quería acabar con la culpa del fondo de su corazón que sentía por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo en su huída de Konoha hacia Orochimaru y haber cargado a Naruto con esa carga tan pesada; en aquellos tiempos sólo era una pequeña llorica. Pero cuando la guerra empezó y todas las historias que los adultos de Konoha contaban se hicieron realidad, se arrepintió hasta las entrañas de no haberlo apuñalado cuando tuvo la ocasión. Toda la muerte y la destrucción que había presenciado la hicieron mas fuerte, y las ganas de venganza hacia su antiguo compañero crecieron desmesuradamente. Por todos los inocentes que murieron en la guerra y por la tumba de sus antepasados se juró que la próxima vez que encontrara a Sasuke lo iba a matar e iba a disfrutar con ello._

_Ahora que estaba tan cerca de él, no podía evitar ese tipo de excitación que revienta la sangre a base de adrenalina. Lo buscó y no tardó en encontrarlo, como si el también la estuviese buscando a ella. Con lo que ella no contaba era con que Kakashi sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría si ella se encontraba a solas con Sasuke, se lo había advertido a Tsunade, que no la dejase ir, que era peligroso, pero ella se había empeñado en enviar a una de las mejores ninja médico por si algo muy grave les ocurría. No se estaban enfrentando al coco, precisamente. Así que él mandó a dos ANBU que la vigilaran y que lo avisasen en el caso de que cometiese alguna estupidez. Y efectivamente, la cometió. Suerte que antes de morir lo avisaron y corrieron en su busca. _

_Lo demás era historia. Un déjà vu_

_..._

-Osea que eso fue lo que ocurrió. -La rubia de exuberantes pechos la miró elevando una ceja-. Sakura, sabes perfectamente que los ninjas no pueden dejarse llevar por los sentimientos tan fácilmente.

-Lo sé, pero...-En cierto modo Tsunade podía comprenderlo, la guerra había sido de una de las cosas mas atroces que había vivido. Sobrevivir a tres guerras y vivir para contarlo le había dado la experiencia suficiente para saber lo que se siente. Cuando Nawaki y Dan murieron intentó buscar a un culpable, pero se dio cuenta de que era algo inútil, todos eran un poco culpables al final de todo.

-La vengaza no es la solución. Ojo por ojo y el mundo acabará ciego. -Sakura se sorprendió de su reacción (de que no le tirase nada a la cabeza) y creyó que tanto sake estaba empezando a afectarle a la cabeza-. Puedes irte. -Antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo frente al marco de la puerta.

-Tsunade-shishou.

-¿Qué?

-¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, con vida.

-¿Y kakashi-sensei?

-Todavía tardará una semana en despertar, pero está vivo.

-Bien. -Salió de la sala.

...

Sakura entró en el hospital con la intención de visitar a Naruto, y pasando delante de la habitación de Kakashi el sentimiento de culpa la sobrecogió. Siguió su camino y entró en la estancia de su amigo.

-Hola Naruto. -El jinchuriki estaba sentado sobre la cama con la cabeza vendada. Gracias a Dios que estaba vivo.

-¡Sakura-chan! -Se levantó y abrazó a Sakura efusivamente.

-Te he traído algo. -Dijo sacándose un paquete con el sello de Ichiraku de la bolsa de plástico que llevaba consigo. Naruto se lo arrancó de las manos y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-¡Genial! -Se dispuso a deshacer el paquete y comer-. Gracias, Sakura-chan. La comida del hospital es un asco. -Dijo con la boca llena de fideos-. Te lo pagaré cuando me den el alta.

-No importa, es un regalo. -Naruto le sonrió aguantado la comida entre los dientes.

-¿Cómo están los demás?

-Bien, ni un rasguño.

-¿Y Kakashi-sensei?- Sakura bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Está vivo, pero inconsciente. Tsunade-shisou me ha dicho que despertará en unos días.

-Guay -Naruto le volvió a sonreír. Desde luego, la energía de su compañero no tenía nada que envidiar a una persona cualquiera fuera del hospital.

-¿Y a ti cuándo te dan el alta?

-No sé. -Se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que mañana. Siempre me he curado rápido.

Estuvieron hablando de banalidades durante un rato hasta que dio la hora de comer y Sakura tuvo que marcharse a hacer la compra y preparar la comida. No hablaron sobre Sasuke en ningún momento, Sakura suponía que si Naruto no le había contado nada era por que el Uchiha se había largado. Naruto había recibido órdenes concisas de la Hokage de no decirle nada a Sakura sobre Sasuke, su enfermedad y el papel que ella tendría que desempeñar en su curación; Tsunade dijo que ella sería la encargada de informarla con el tiempo.

* * *

Tsunade se sentó en la repisa de la ventana y miró hacia el hospital donde Sasuke estaba. Todavía era demasiado pronto para pedirle a Sakura algo como curar al Uchiha, su alumna ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la villa, además necesitaban retenerlo más tiempo para averiguar lo que estaba pasando en el país del sonido.

Una figura negra con una máscara de porcelana con las facciones del gallo dibujadas entró por la ventana. La Hokage lo miró con curiosidad.

-Hokage-sama. -Esa chica formaba parte del clan de los Hyuga y había sido enviada al país del agua como capitana de un equipo de tres personas unos días hacia atrás. El gobierno de Kirigakure había llamado a Konoha por un problema que no había podido especificar en el mensaje, en respuesta Tsunade envió a un pequeño equipo como mensajero.

-¿Sí?

-Mizukage-sama ha desaparecido.

* * *

**Cuarto capítulo! :D Nunca había pensado en que iba a llegar tan lejos con una historia pero con vuestro reviews me dais apoyo :)**

**En este capítulo me he decidido a aclarar varias cosas sobre la trama, la cosa se pone interesante jujuju.**

**Os añado algunas aclaraciones para los que andéis despistadillos en Naruto, Homura y Koharu forman parte del consejo y tienen la misma edad mas o menos que Danzo (creador del ANBU raíz, ex-jefe de Sai, ordenó la masacre de los Uchiha). Dan fue el novio de Tsunade y Nawaki su hermano pequeño, ambos murieron en la segunda guerra ninja.**

**Pobre sakura, yo creo que no debería sentirse tan culpable xD**

**Pues en este capi me he inspirado en una canción de 30 seconds to mars que se llama This is war, más que nada en la letra que va sobre lo que es la guerra y las consecuencias que trae con ella.**

**LadySakura'hatake: Me encanta que te haya gustado mi historia :D**

**jessy moon 15: Claro que no tiene sentido que muera, es el protagonista xD Sasuke es un idiota ¬¬**

**Me Late El Lemon y murasaki: Aquí tenéis la ansiada conti y gracias por comentar :)**

**nekita namikaze: cuidado con esas ansias asesinas no te vayas a cargar la pantalla del ordenador jaja**

**-Northgirl :D**


	5. Sakura se enfada

_**Naruto y toda su maravilloso mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Esta historia me pertenece a mí, northgirl-snowtime.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

El sol de la tarde se colaba por la ventana y el murmullo de las personas que estaban en la calle subía hacia las ventanas y se adentraba en la habitación. Olía a hospital. Abrió un ojo, después otro lentamente y divisó el techo blanco, la luz de finales de otoño le daba un tono amarillo pálido; movió la vista y observó el resto de las cosas, una ventana a la derecha, una puerta a la izquierda, una silla, un pequeño armario y una cama, donde estaba él por supuesto. No había nadie. Estaba vivo y en el hospital de Konoha, otra vez.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su cabeza como un torrente, algo borrosos al principio; tenía flashes de la cara y los ojos de Sasuke, el chidori, Sakura llorando y la sala de un quirófano. Notó el costado derecho de su cuerpo anestesiado y un ligero dolor de cabeza en la sien. Movió los dedos de la mano derecha y la mano izquierda y notó la sonda en la muñeca que lo alimentaba. Intentó mover un brazo con mucho esfuerzo y pudo tocar la venda del abdomen y de la frente. Relajó el cuello y suspiró.

-Estoy vivo. -Se sentía entumecido, pero con vida.

Pasó un rato largo hasta que alguien apareció por la habitación y él ni se movió de su sitio; le dolía todo tanto que no se atrevió a mover un dedo ni para rascarse la nariz. Ella entró por la puerta y se detuvo frente a la cama con una libreta para tomar notas.

-Por fin te has despertado. -Se acercó un poco y le tomó la tensión de la mano derecha. Apuntó los datos rápidamente en su libreta- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Entumecido ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? -Preguntó con la voz pastosa.

-Una semana.

-¿Tanto tiempo? Creo que me estoy volviendo viejo... -Sakura le sonrió mientras le tomaba la temperatura y seguía apuntando cosas en el papel.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Te atravesaron con un brazo. -Seguía sintiéndose culpable-. Lo raro es que no estés muerto.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y apretó el bolígrafo, de verdad que deseaba linchar a Sasuke ahora más que nunca. Kakashi percibió los pensamientos asesinos de Sakura e intentó quitarle hierro a la conversación.

-Oye, lo de mi estómago puedo entenderlo pero... ¿Por qué tengo una venda en la cabeza? -Por comprender, comprendía notar medio cuerpo dormido; seguramente esa última semana lo habían estado cargando de calmantes mezclados con suero. Pero tener un parche en la frente no hacía otra cosa que aumentar su curiosidad, porque hasta donde llegaban sus recuerdos lo habían ensartado como a un trozo de carne en un palo para brochetas, pero nada mas.

-Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando te desmayaste. Nada importante, sólo tienes un moratón. Se te pasará en unos días.

-¿Cuándo me vais a dar el alta? -La miró suplicante, estar en el hospital era un suplicio; y más todavía si no podías ni mover un dedo para pasar las páginas de un libro. Por no hablar de otro tipo de factores, como lo mala que estaba la comida (aunque dudaba mucho que pudiese ingerir algo que no fuese vía intravenosa por ahora) y lo malas que estaban las medicinas. Sakura elevó una ceja. Tenía que estar de coña.

-No puedes ni moverte y ya estás pensando en largarte de aquí. Desde luego, Kakashi Hatake, eres un caso perdido. -No, su exagerada fobia a los hospitales no tenía cura.

Cosa incongruente, dado que tenía la afición de coger misiones suicidas de vez en cuando, y aparecer en lamentable estado mas de una vez. A veces deseaba que su antiguo sensei sentara cabeza de una vez y dejara de arriesgar su vida como un kamikaze. Pero a veces, tras tantos intentos fallidos de suicidio, Sakura terminaba llegando a la conclusión de que su antiguo sensei tenía una estrella o un ángel de la guarda o algún tipo de ser sobrenatural cuya misión era mantenerlo con vida y en la tierra a toda costa. Entre pasatiempos como leer pornografía, llegar tarde y visitar el cenotafio a los caídos en la batalla por alguna razón que no llegaba del todo a comprender; coquetear con la muerte no le parecía una forma muy sana de pasar el rato. En fin, ese hombre era un misterio.

-A veces pareces mi madre. -Para ser exactos, parecía la madre de todo el equipo, no sólo la suya. Además de soldar huesos rotos, curar resfiados y coser heridas; hacía muchas mas cosas.

Naruto se metía en líos de vez en cuando, y Sakura siempre estaba allí para incrustarle la cabeza en el suelo de un puñetazo como rapapolvo; Sai intentaba mejorar sus habilidades sociales, y ella lo ayudaba e intentaba evitar que mas de uno le partiese la cara por exceso de _sinceridad_; y a Yamato, bueno, le encantaban las nueces, por eso siempre que podía le traía un paquetito lleno de las que producía el nogal que tenía en el jardín trasero.

-Necesitas desesperadamente a una. -De las pocas cosas que sabía de Kakashi era de que carecía de familia cercana; sólo los huérfanos se alistaban en el ANBU, ya que ninguna madre en su sano juicio dejaría a su hijo de quince años lanzarse al suicidio de esa manera; exceptuando a los Uchiha, y su antiguo sensei tenía un viejo tatuaje en el brazo que marcaba su pasado como parte del legendario escuadrón de asesinos.

-Te tengo a ti. -Su ojo derecho se torció en señal de sonrisa. La estaba vacilando otra vez. Había sobrevivido con vida hasta ahora gracias a ella, su ángel de la guarda se llamaba Sakura.

Se sentó sobre el hueco de la ventana, al lado de su cama, cruzó las piernas en un ligero movimiento y entrelazó las manos.

-¿Por qué siempre intentas matarte? -Kakashi la miró, sorprendido.

-No intento matarme.

Sakura suspiró.

-Lo siento -. Dijo-. Siento muchísimo haber hecho semejante tontería que casi te cuesta la vida.

Cuando vio lo que Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer con su antigua alumna, no dudó un segundo en intentar apartarlo de ella; a toda costa, incluida su vida. Había presenciado tantas barbaridades que representarlas con personas tan cercanas a él, era algo incapaz de soportar; incluso si se iba al otro barrio, se juró sobre la tumba de sus antepasados que no iba a permitir que ni Naruto, ni Sakura, ni siquiera Sasuke acabaran matándose entre ellos. De todas maneras, retar a la muerte y ganar se le daba bien.

-Lo hice porque quise. No hay disculpa que valga.

Ella intentó replicar, pero él le dedicó una mirada fija para mandarla callarse.

…

Antes de irse de la habitación y abrir la puerta, se giró y dijo.

-Prométeme algo, Kakashi.

-Sí.

-No te mueras. -Tragó saliva-. Nunca.

Iba a girar el pomo de la puerta cuando la puerta se abrió y Sakura se quedó sin habla. Él estaba allí de pie, con su pelo y sus ojos negros que la miraban con curiosidad. Lo miró fijamente abriéndo mucho los ojos, y una lágrima asomó por la cuenca del ojo izquierdo. Antes de que siguiese su camino resbalando por la mejilla, se la limpió.

-Tengo que habl... -No tuvo tiempo para terminar la frase porque la chica le dio una bofetada con el dorso de la mano, tan fuerte que chocó contra la pared del pasillo.

-Uchiha cabrón. -Susurró.

Sakura sabía que Sasuke estaba en Konoha, Tsunade se lo había dicho y le había prohibido terminantemente hacerle nada; así que optaron por prohibirle a él salir del hospital. Ella podía resistir el no reventarle la cara a puñetazos publicamente, pero verle la jeta así tan tranquilamente le crispó tanto los nervios que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Partirle la nariz.

Se abalanzó sobre él con la intención de hacerle sangrar mucho, cargó un puño con chakra y apuntó hacia Sasuke tirando su libreta al suelo. El Uchiha un poco aturdido por el golpe se apartó de su blanco con rapidez y los nudillos de Sakura dieron con la pared, se escuchó un fortísimo golpe seco en todo el hospital y se abrió una grieta desde el techo hasta el suelo. Rabiosa, Sakura desencajó el puño de la pared con su mano izquierda y volvió a acumular chakra para intentar darle otra vez.

Intento fallido, porque Naruto la agarró por la muñeca y los separó bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué te dije Sasuke?! -Naruto todavía agarraba la mano de Sakura.

Minutos antes iba a visitar a Sasuke a su habitación para explicarle con mas claridad las condiciones de Konoha respecto a su persona; cuando entró en la habitación y no encontró a nadie, la voz de alarma se encendió dentro de su rubia cabecita. Le preguntó a una enfermera si sabía donde estaba su ex compañero y lo único que ella pudo indicarle fue la habitación de Kakashi antes de que Naruto desapareciera al notar el chakra asesino de Sakura, un gran estruendo y la vibración de los cimientos del edificio. Efectivamente dio con su paradero, y lo que vio le dolió en el alma; lo encontró a puntito de pelearse con Sakura otra vez.

La susodicha se removió de su agarre y salió corriendo fuera del hospital. Naruto miró a Sasuke inquisitivamente buscando respuestas.

-Sólo intentaba hablar con ella y me pegó una bofetada. -Se encogió de hombros mientras retiraba la sangre que salía de su nariz debido al golpe. El shinobi rubio suspiró.

-Te lo dije, Sasuke. Sakura tiene muy mal genio. -Y se fue tras ella a buscarla.

…

Kakashi lo había visto todo desde la habitación. Todo el embrollo por culpa de Sasuke, Sakura, su mal genio y la fuerza de vaca-burra.

Una enfermera apareció en su habitación.

-Hatake-sempai, estoy aquí para que tome su medicina, Sakura-sama la preparó especialmente para usted. -Esa frase confirmaba el mal sabor del potaje, por Kami que esa sería la última vez que se pasaba por el hospital, incluso si no se podía mover.

Tampoco era que dicha afirmación fuera a servir de mucho, Sakura iría a buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras si hacía falta, como ya había hecho en múltiples ocasiones.

Recordó aquella vez en la cual se había roto los dos brazos, había ido hacia su casa, se había desmayado en la puerta negándose a ir al hospital; y ella lo buscó hasta que lo encontró, se lo llevó a cuestas hasta la clínica y allí lo curó y cuidó de él como su enfermera personal durante varios días. Y lo mismo hacía con Naruto cada vez que casi se mataban en las misiones y en las peleas; cuando llegaban al hospital hacía de su enfermera/médico personal durante días, mientras les echaba la bronca y les daba todo tipo de medicinas y cuidados. De verdad que los quería muchísimo como para estar aguantándolos durante varios días. "Es mi trabajo, no me importa" era lo que siempre respondía cuando le reñían por matarse a trabajar y por cuidar demasiado de ellos. Ahora podía comprender el trauma que supondría para su antigua alumna cargar con la _culpa _de su muerte y lo histérica que estaba.

Sí, sería mejor para él que se la tomase ahora mismo, si no quería tomársela más tarde a la fuerza. Tragó sin respirar.

-¿Puedes llamar a Uchiha-san y decirle que venga aquí?

-Bien, ¿Pero está seguro? Hace un momento montó un escándalo horrible delante de su habitación junto con Sakura-sama, -la mujer carraspeó- hasta rompieron una pared.

-Estoy seguro, no creo que vuelva a repetirse esa escena otra vez.

-Bien, enseguida vuelvo.

…...

**Hooola :D**

**Capítulo nuevo para vosotros, mis queridos lectores. Siento que no sea muy largo y siento haber tardado tanto, he empezado el colegio y he estado muy ocupada estos días. Aquí tenéis vuestra esperada aparición de Kakashi de una vez por todas :3 **

**Os comentó que esta parte fue una de las primeras que se me ocurrieron para la historia antes de publicarla y darle forma, hará cosa de un año o así.**

**Espero reviews! **

**Jessy Moon 15: Por fin despierta Kakashi :D pero los momentos acarameladitos los dejo para mas hacia delantee, jajaja.**

**LadySakura'hatake: Es uno de mis grupos favoritos :)**

**rozensakura: La acción empezará pronto. Y yo te acompañaré al hospital con flores y bombones, y libros del icha icha y etc etc xDD**

**Me late el lemon: Me parece genial que te guste, me animáis con vuestros reviews.**

**Nekita namikaze: Lo castigaré muahahaha xD**


	6. sentimientos

_**Naruto y toda su maravilloso mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**Ésta historia me pertenece a mí, northgirl-snowtime.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

El mismo Uchiha se quedó plantado en el suelo del hospital observando a una Sakura salir corriendo y a un Naruto desapareciendo como una exhalación, del hospital detrás de ella, maldiciéndolo de todas las formas posibles.

Se había quedado tan perplejo que en el camino de vuelta a su habitación, se detuvo a meditar la manera en la que el rotundo rechazo de Sakura lo estaba afectando.

Él no buscaba la guerra, sólo quería hablar con ella; pero nunca se habría imaginado una reacción tan hostil ¿Qué había pasado con la Sakura que él conocía? En otros tiempos ella habría corrido a abrazarlo y a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, un comportamiento muy distinto al que le había mostrado hacía unos minutos; también habría que decir que en los otros tiempos a él le daría completamente igual si ella venía a recibirlo o no, pero la idea de la cercanía de su muerte lo había sensibilizado, sobretodo si la que tenía que devolverle al redil de "personas con muchos años por vivir" lo odiaba tanto y de manera tan venenosa.

Había abandonado hace ya muchos años sus deseos de destrucción de Konoha por considerarlos tan imposibles como inútiles; además, su hermano había muerto protegiéndola y tampoco quería estrellar los deseos de un difunto más de lo que los había estrellado ya. Pero tampoco pretendía volver a pisar la villa, el sentimiento de repulsión era todavía tan grande que se veía incapaz, por no hablar del hecho de que lo más probable era que en cuanto pisase territorio familiar sería sometido a consejo de guerra y posterior castigo, o eso era lo que él pensaba. No quería acabar con nada ni con nadie, pero tampoco buscaba un castigo ejemplar; quería su libre albedrío, como siempre. Pero cuando la única solución a su muerte inevitable se encontraba en Konoha, buscó por todos los medios la manera de evitar tener que volver a un lugar que echaba ácido en sus viejas heridas.

Y encontró la solución: Sakura.

Así que por todos los medios trató de llevársela consigo, guardando la esperanza de que ella todavía albergase algo del cariño que le tenía, y eso haría que aceptase su desesperada petición por las buenas, no soportaría tener que forzarla.

Las cosas se habían torcido, pero iba a ser curado de todas formas (después, tendría tiempo para pensar en cómo acabar lejos de su lugar de nacimiento); pero en el tiempo transcurrido en esa semana había empezado a volver a sentir sentimientos que creía extintos en su ser.

Añoranza. Culpabilidad.

Y un poquito, casi insignificante, de una felicidad familiar; la de volver a casa tras muchos años. Quizá la vulnerabilidad a la que estaba sometido lo ablandaba y propiciaba los buenos sentimientos. Aunque, su regreso tampoco había sido tan horrible, nadie lo había castigado por nada, más bien, todo el mundo estaba ansioso por su regreso, y sobretodo por la vuelta a las manos de Konoha del sharingan. Se sentía querido de una extraña manera.

Lo cierto era que Naruto sí se sentía feliz, Tsunade también, Kakashi seguramente ¿Y Sakura?

Nunca había considerado a su ex compañera como una pareja o algo por el estilo (contrariamente a lo que ella había deseado) si no más bien como a una hermana, o una madre; se dice que nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde, y en este caso haber perdido el amor maternal que ella le profesaba le dolía como nunca le había dolido en años. Incluso en aquella vez en la que ella había intentado matarlo, hacía ya cinco largos años, sus ojos no albergaban odio, sólo resentimiento. Pero la manera en la que ella lo encaró cuando se encontraron en el bosque de las antiguas fronteras del país del fuego con el del sonido y la forma en la que le había pegado sin vacilar hacía escasos minutos, demostraban un sentimiento más hondo y más difícil de eliminar. Podía comprender que estuviese rabiosa por lo de Kakashi, que había sido un fallo como una catedral de grande; pero el rechazo categórico le parecía demasiado.

Entrando en su habitación se sintió extraño. Le dolía, y se sentía... ¿Culpable?

¿Sasuke Uchiha culpable?

* * *

Naruto se detuvo frente a la calle de entrada a las casas del clan Nara, y poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas, tomó una larga bocanada de aire. Hacía un largo rato ya que había perdido de vista a Sakura, la última vez que la había divisado había sido adentrándose en el bosque de los ciervos; así que allí estaba, de camino a la casa de Shikamaru para localizarla. El rubio acudía a ese chico porque como toda persona de Konoha sabía que la gente de sangre Nara estaba conectada con el bosque por un vínculo espiritual en el que, a diferencia de los Aburame y sus bichos, el chakra no participaba, si no que parecía que los ciervos y los ninjas Nara tuviesen un diálogo especial; si algo se colaba en el bosque ellos lo sabrían con certeza matemática.

¿Dónde estaría el empedernido jugador de shogi? La respuesta era fácil, hasta para Naruto.

Estaba sobre el campo en el que siempre se tumbaba para admirar las nubes pasar, a su lado estaba el hijo de Kurenai arrancando hierba y esparciéndola al viento. Por lo que el rubio sabía, su madre se había ido de misión por unos días, y como de costumbre, se había quedado unos días con Shikamaru.

Estaba fumando, una costumbre adquirida tras la muerte de Asuma. Naruto se detuvo frente a la cabeza del vago estratega y preguntó algo que Shikamaru ya se imaginaba desde que hacía un rato había sentido entrar a Sakura entre la maleza.

-¿Has visto a Sakura pasar por aquí? -Expiró el humo del cigarrillo y contestó.

-La del pelo rosa está en el bosque, cerca de la cascada, estaba llorando. -Volvió a tomar otra calada lentamente- ¿Ya ha visto a Sasuke, eh? -Preguntó hirónicamente mientras soltaba el humo-. Supuse que aparecerías pronto -El chico era listo. Había ido de misión con ellos y presenciado toda la escenita, por lo tanto, conociendo a Sakura, era de esperar que reaccionase tan bruscamente.

-Gracias. -El hijo de cinco años de Asuma lo miraba con curiosidad mientras se daba la vuelta para irse hacia la arboleda próxima.

Shikamaru repentinamente se sentó sobre la hierba, tenía una pregunta importante para el rubio que había estado a punto de olvidar.

-Eh, Naruto. -Lo llamó. El susodicho se giró.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó con curiosidad rascándose la nuca.

-¿Va a curarlo? -Su voz tenía un matiz impaciente, algo sorprendente en ese chico cuya parsimonia era legendaria.

-Todavía no le hemos dicho nada. Espero que sí.

-Ya veo. -Contestó y volvió a tumbarse a admirar las nubes. Naruto se fue corriendo con prisa tras la pista de su compañera.

El hijo de Kurenai, que lo había presenciado todo, le preguntó a su padrino.

-¿Quién es Sasuke, Shika?

-Un viejo amigo.

-Ah. -Asintió y volvió a atender a la hierba maltratada bajo sus manos.

A Shikamaru nunca le habían gustado las cosas que traían preocupaciones, así que Sasuke no entraba en la lista de sus personajes favoritos; pero el asuntillo de su enfermedad lo escamaba y no sabía muy bien porqué. Y el hecho de la desaparición de la Mizukage, de la que sólo él, Tsunade y un par de ninjas más sabían; no hacía si no echar mas leña al fuego. Nunca había sido supersticioso y tampoco iba a empezar a serlo ahora, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Y repentinamente se le vinieron imágenes de la guerra a la cabeza mientras tomaba la última calada de su cigarro y susurraba.

-Dichosos Uchiha...

…

A Naruto le sobraban dedos de la mano para contar las veces que había visto a Sakura llorar desde la marcha de Sasuke, pero no sólo eso, si no que la frecuencia de sus lloriqueos bajó drásticamente tras la desaparición de su antiguo compañero hasta desvanecerse. Se había prometido no volver a ser la niña llorica que tenía que ser protegida nunca mas, quería ser fuerte y se entrenó de la manera mas dura para ello; así pues, uno de los juramentos que se hizo fue el no volver a llorar jamás y mucho menos por Sasuke.

Así que allí estaba ella. Llorando.

Tenía la espalda apoyada contra uno de los árboles de tronco grueso, y las piernas dobladas con las rodillas cercanas a su rostro; sus lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas hasta estrellarse contra la hierba empapando las manos que trataban de cubrir su rostro enrojecido por la sal del agua que salía de sus tristes ojos. La imagen le hizo recordar a la Sakura de doce años que lloraba inocentemente, pero la diferencia era que apenas emitía sonido alguno, lloraba en silencio, de nada servía gritar aunque nadie la escuchase; lloraba por que era incapaz de contenerse más.

Naruto se acercó sigilosamente y se arrodilló frente a ella. Le dolía en el alma verla así.

-Vete -dijo con voz ahogada limpiándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

El rubio no contestó nada, sólo se limitó a sentarse a su lado en silencio. Sakura miró al cielo soleado y las lágrimas, incansables, volvieron a correr por los bordes de sus pómulos.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué ha vuelto después de tantos años? -Preguntó hacia el firmamento, esperando a que algún Dios por los que rezaba por las noches le contestase.

-Está enfermo. -Apuntó Naruto como algo obvio.

-Hay mucha gente enferma. -Replicó ella. Aunque quisiera, no conseguía tragarse del todo ese argumento; había muchos más médicos en el mundo a parte de los de Konoha. Volver a una de las villas ninja en las que tu cabeza tenía el precio de un kilo de diamantes no era una opción muy acertada por su parte, había algo más a parte de su _enfermedad._

Su compañero suspiró, tenían que decírselo de una vez.

-Tú eres la mejor, la única. -Sakura abrió los ojos lanzando una mirada de curiosidad y confusión a Naruto.

-Tsunade es... -Se levantó sobresaltada como un resorte del suelo, sabía lo que el rubio quería decir.

Le estaban pidiendo demasiado. Si lo que el gobierno quería era lo que ella estaba pensando estaban todos locos como para ponerles una camisa de fuerza y meterlos a todos en una habitación acolchada para que se diesen golpes contra la pared.

-¡NO! -La vitalidad de Sakura había resurgido de sus cenizas de forma descontrolada.- ¡JAMÁS! ¡Nunca! ¡Eso no!

La simple idea de tener que verle la cara a ese Uchiha desgraciado le revolucionaba el estómago y hacía que la bilis se le subiese a la garganta, pero le repugnaba todavía más tener que participar en la conservación de su miserable especie; si se estaba muriendo que se muriese de una vez y que se lo comiesen los gusanos así descansarían en paz todos los muertos de una maldita vez. Lo que le estaban pidiendo era algo que su conciencia no podía sostener, salvarle la vida a un asesino de su tipo era pasarse de rosca hasta para ser un ninja.

-Déjame explicártelo... -El jinchuriki de Kyubi lo intentó en vano, ella ni siquiera se molestó en oírlo.

Movió varios grupos raíces de un árbol de sitio a patadas maldiciéndolos a todos.

-¡Miles de personas inocentes murieron por su culpa, por su locura y por su egoísmo! -Se le revolvían los pensamientos y la conciencia sólo de pensar en todas las poblaciones masacradas y en las víctimas que no habían podido ser enterradas.

Comenzó a darle golpes a la vegetación tirando árboles y arrancando ramas hasta que los nudillos comenzaron a sangrar tratando de descargar su rabia para no volverse loca.

-Para ya Sakura, vas a hacerte daño. -Dijo el rubio tratando de atraparla pero ella era escurridiza, rápida y estaba en ciernes de perder los nervios.

-¡Gente que no tenía la culpa! -Volvió a gritar unos metros mas cerca de la cascada partiendo una roca por la mitad.

Se quedó quieta unos instantes sondeando a su compañero a su alrededor, no lo sentía, así que volvió a darle con más fuerza esta vez a una hilera de árboles tumbándola con el lado del puño derecho concentrado con chakra.

Chilló desprevenida cuando Naruto la tiró al suelo y la inmovilizó.

-Sakura cálmate... -Dijo Naruto cogiéndola por las muñecas para evitar que se hiciese daño. Intentó zafarse de su agarre tratando de arañarle la cara sin descanso, él le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-¡Estáis todos locos!

-¡Escúchame! -Dijo sacudiéndola.

-¡Es un asesino! -Contestó ella gritando tanto que los pájaros huyeron despavoridos.

Naruto le pegó una bofetada que le estrelló la mejilla derecha contra la tierra haciendo que se callase de una vez, no quería recurrir a la fuerza pero se estaba poniendo imposible. Dejó de removerse y él la soltó segundos después.

-Yo era su objetivo desde el principio. -Él asintió.

-Intenta verlo de esta manera, tú eres la única que puede curarlo; y mientras pertenezcas a Konoha él también, no podrá hacer nada sin nuestro consentimiento.

-Finge, trama algo. -Rebatió.

-Las pruebas han dado positivo, no sabemos si trama algo o no, pero está enfermo de verdad y se muere.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

-8 meses. -Ella entrecerró los ojos. Naruto cansado de tantas reticencias le rogó-. No te pido que dejes de odiarle de la noche a la mañana, intenta darle algo de tiempo. Sólo eso. Ha cambiado.

Sakura gruñó poco convencida contra la hierba.

-Te juro que como no tengas razón Naruto, lo mataré. Y espero que nadie se me ponga en medio.

El rubio suspiró aliviado y se levantó de encima de ella, Sakura se incorporó del suelo y se sacudió la tierra de la ropa.

...

-Eh, Naruto. -Lo llamó de camino a la salida del bosque.

-¿Qu...¡Ay! -Una vez se dio la vuelta para preguntar sintió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y el sabor de la hierba. Sakura le había dado una colleja que lo había tirado al suelo.

-Que sepas la bofetada de antes me ha dolido.

-L...Lo siento. -Él la miró desde el suelo y sonrió a pesar del piñazo. Era ella otra vez, con su mal genio.

-Te invito a comer.

-Graacias, Sakura-chan. -No le venía mal después de todo, estaba sin blanca otra vez.

* * *

Tsunade se puso una nueva copa de sake mientras miraba por la ventana del despacho, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la Mizukage que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, sólo una casa revuelta y documentos quemados anunciaban a gritos su secuestro. Había decidido enviar como respuesta a un pequeño escuadrón de tres personas para que trajesen más información. El criminal sería un ninja poderoso, seguro; esa mujer no era una contrincante fácil. Pero qué estaba buscando. Quién era, qué quería.

Se preguntó si sería alguien del pasado. La villa oculta de la niebla tenía una historia negra y sangrienta, peor que la del resto de los países.

Sharingan.

Otra vez se le vino esa maldita palabra a la memoria. Tantos dolores de cabeza en la historia de Konoha que ya no llevaba la cuenta. Sentía pena por Sasuke y por su hermano Itachi, ella también había sido una superviviente de la guerra; su hermano, su novio y sus amigos murieron luchando. A veces se cuestionaba por qué no se había vuelto loca como Orochimaru después de todo; sería la voluntad de fuego transmitida por sus antepasados la que la mantenía cuerda.

Quién tenía la culpa de todas las desgracias. Nadie. La venganza y las guerras no llevaban a ninguna parte, sólo a la autodestrucción. Ella lo sabía de sobra, había sobrevivido a casi todas. Ojo por ojo y el mundo acabará ciego le dijo su abuelo Hashirama Senju cuando era una niña pequeña.

Miró a la calle. El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse tras el monte de los rostros Hokage, se acordó de su antepasado, y se preguntó que habría hecho él en esos momentos.

* * *

**Aquí tenéis nuevo capítulo y además más largo, siento muchísimo haber tardado taaaanto. Ya os lo había avisado en el capítulo anterior, los estudios son una lata cuando quieres tener tiempo libre, pero estas pequeñas vacaciones me han servido para adelantar esto. **

**A todos os digo que habrá Kakasaku muy pronto**

**Espero que os guste, he descubierto a Florence and the Machine y me ha ayudado muchíiiiiiisimo a inspirarme, tiene unas canciones tan maravillosas que las palabras casi me salían solas.**

**Dejadme muchos reviews :3**

**Jessy Moon 15: No queda mucho para los momentos melosos jajaja. **

**Alirin: Gracias por leerme, me pasaré a leerte aunque no tenga mucho tiempo ultimamente :3 Tiene buena pinta tu historia.**

**Rozensaku: Siento haberme tardado. Sasuke se merece que lo machaquen es verdad, peero Naruto es tan entrometido xD**

**Leed mucho y felices vísperas de las navidades**

**-Northgirl**


	7. Revisión

_**Naruto y toda su maravilloso mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**Ésta historia me pertenece a mí, northgirl-snowtime.**_

**Capítulo 7: **

Habían pasado dos semanas más. Dos largas y desesperantes semanas más desde la discusión con Naruto. Y Sasuke llevaba casi un mes en Konoha sin incidencias, se estaba portando bien, como su amigo le había dicho; le costaba creérselo. Seguía sospechando de él por muy dócil que estuviese, era un traidor de la villa, un criminal clase S de la guerra.

Camino a su destino pasó cerca de la habitación de Sasuke, su cubículo estaba al final del pasillo y la puerta estaba cerrada. Lejano y ajeno a ella, como siempre -_hay cosas que no cambian-_ pensó.

Dos semanas en las que casi no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza lo que iba a tener que hacer, a instancias de su conciencia, por orden del gobierno ninja. Ella habría preferido mantenerse al margen de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el Uchiha ese, pero no todos los deseos se cumplen. De todas maneras, aún intentando alejarse de lo morboso de la situación, se preguntaba fervientemente cuándo narices iba a tener que hacerlo, la paciencia no pertenecía a la lista de sus virtudes, y la verdad era que la curiosidad la carcomía interiormente. Sólo habían empezado con el tratamiento para paliar algunos de los síntomas de la enfermedad.

Torció la boca pensando en cómo iba a quedar el hígado de Sasuke después de la larga lista de medicamentos (de los fuertes, además) que tendría que tragarse en las próximas semanas -_suerte que gozas de una buena salud-_ pensó, en socarrón tono mental.

Debería avergonzarse de ello, pero el simple hecho de tener la vida de ese asesino cabrón entre sus manos, cual hormiga a merced de una bota, le daba una grande y sádica satisfacción; un abrir y cerrar de ojos y si se encontraba en la situación ideal podría aplastarlo. Era una ninja, que había nacido y crecido demasiado rápido en un mundo rodeado de personas sin escrúpulos, estaba acostumbrada a la sangre y a la muerte; pero aún así, había conocido a personas que daban aliento a la esperanza que tenía en la humanidad y que sacaban lo mejor de ella todos los días. Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade...; mataría y moriría por ellos sin dudarlo. Y mucho tiempo atrás, Sasuke también había estado en su lista, pero se había ganado el ser borrado para siempre a sangre y fuego. Se le ponía la carne de gallina pensando en las diferentes maneras con las que podría matarlo bajo el dolor

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos que rondaban a su mente con más fuerza los últimos días y aligeró el paso hacia la habitación de Kakashi, al que tenía que hacer un chequeo semanal.

...

Entró en la habitación y se lo encontró tumbado leyendo ese dichoso libro de pornografía que llevaba siempre consigo. Su imagen le hizo recordar, con una exasperada sonrisa, el día que habían descubierto qué era lo que leía a todas horas: cuando Naruto, Sasuke y ella tenían apenas 13 años, tras varios intentos fallidos en intentar divisar su rostro escondido bajo la perenne máscara, se les había ocurrido otra forma de conocer las facetas escondidas de un huraño sensei que decía no tener pasatiempos. Fue idea de Naruto, por supuesto, pero todo había que decirlo: a ella y a Sasuke también les picaba la curiosidad. Sakura siempre lo recordaba con cariño, el día que habían descubierto su faceta de _pervertido_ debajo de esa apariencia tan mezquinamente impasible.

Un día, camino al pais de las olas, en la misión de Haku y Zabuza; Kakashi había recibido tal paliza usando su sharingan contra el espadachín de la niebla que no podía ni moverse del futón, así que por la noche cuando dormía, los tres restantes integrantes del equipo 7 aprovecharon para entrar en su habitación y hurtar su bolsa y su chaleco para husmear. Una vez vaciaron todo perdieron la esperanza en encontrar nada interesante; encontraron varios kunais, rollos, ropa y otras cosas de Shinobi poco interesantes. Pero Naruto sacudiendo los enseres frustrado, descubrió un pequeño doble fondo secreto en el chaleco e inmediatamente lo abrieron; había un paquete de cigarrillos desgastado, dinero, pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, un collar viejo y descolorido al que no prestaron demasiada atención, y _el libro_.

Fue interesante al principio, nunca habían visto a Kakashi fumar (evidentemente que no, si no ya habrían visto su cara); ni con "aparente" dolor de algo (¿Tendría migrañas?); ni con aquel colgante puesto (¿Sería de su novia? (Que tampoco la habían visto nunca). Pero, el libro ya era otra historia, sentían una horrible curiosidad por saber qué era lo que captaba la atención de su sensei con tanto entusiasmo. Se reunieron alrededor de sus hojas y observaron decenas de páginas sobre temas de los que 3 enanos nunca deberían haber sido ilustrados, incluso la nariz de Sasuke empezó a sangrar al cabo de un rato. Lo guardaron todo en silencio y lo devolvieron a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, si Kakashi se había dado cuenta de algo o no, no hizo ninguna mención a las extrañas miradas que le dirigían sus pequeños alumnos.

-¡Bueeenos días sensei! -Dijo con entusiasmo, abriendo las cortinas para que entrara más luz.

Él le dirigió una breve ojeada y volvió inmediatamente a su lectura. Sabía perfectamente las intenciones de Sakura, y por supuesto que no iba a colaborar en otra más de sus dichosas revisiones; ya tenía bastante con aguantar el estar ingresado en el hospital, con esos incómodos goteros, esas vendas que picaban y no poder comer nada sólido, sólo esos asquerosos batidos; si es que se les podía llamar así.

Sakura suspiró y se acercó más a la cama, cogió su libro por en medio y se lo sacó dejándolo sobre la repisa de la ventana.

-Ya sé que no te gustan los exámenes médicos, pero quiero que me hagas el favor de colaborar. Es por tu salud.

Kakashi giró la cabeza en señal de negativa, esquivando su mirada. A veces se comportaba como un crío, y Sakura siempre se preguntaba por qué odiaba tanto ir al hospital; se lo había preguntado una vez hacía bastante tiempo. Él sólo había contestado: _manías._

-Por favor...-Imploró ella buscando su mirada. Abrió mucho los ojos y puso cara de cachorrito, siempre funcionaba.

Él contestó con mutis. Sólo se sentó sobre la cama dando su brazo a torcer, cuando Sakura se lo decía de aquella manera era incapaz de resistirse; tenía unos ojos tan grandes y expresivos que estaba convencido de que era algún genjutsu lo que utilizaba, aunque nunca lo hubiera descubierto. Ella sonrió interiormente celebrando su triunfo, había descubierto aquel punto débil cuando todavía entrenaban con él, tampoco era que no es que lo usase mucho, sólo cuando se presentaba la ocasión.

Se sentó sobre la cama y posó una mano sobre su frente, apartando mechones de pelo gris a su paso.

-¿Te duele algo en particular? -Dijo y se concentró en establecer la red de chakra por su cuerpo.

Kakashi se estremeció levemente al notar a la chica introducirse en su cuerpo. Solamente los ninja médico de alto nivel podían hacerlo; y la especialidad de Sakura eran las conexiones de chakra del cuerpo humano, nadie era tan bueno haciendo aquello. Podía ramificar sus propios conductos hasta unirlos con los tuyos propios, y si tenías un vínculo emocional y tu sangre era del mismo grupo era más fácil, como la de ella y él. Cualquiera diría que aquello era Kekkei Genkai, magia, o algo parecido; pero sólo era el producto del esfuerzo de años.

Por eso Sasuke la quería a ella, por que era _la mejor_. Su enfermedad requería de una técnica especial, tenían que introducirse en su organismo hasta el último átomo y arrancar el virus desde la raíz, célula a célula e introducirlo en otro recipiente inmune. Sakura era perfecta para ello, no tenía barrera de sangre así que no se vería afectada, y el vínculo entre los dos era, extraño, pero existía.

La conexión, como lo llamaba ella, era algo maravilloso en el campo de la medicina en su opinión; ella podía sentirlo como una parte anexa a su cuerpo, y él también. Le dejaba una sensación agradable cada vez que lo hacía, como una intra-conexión del alma, te llenaba de energía, de la dulce energía de Sakura y de un trozo de su esencia pura. De todas las diferencias que había entre él y ella, la que más le fascinaba a Kakashi era el alma tan cristalina que tenía Sakura, cuando establecía el vínculo podía sentirlo mucho más fuerte; nada que ver con la suya, desconcertante y bloqueada.

Desde luego que tenían una extraña relación, se reían, se tomaban el pelo y se llevaban bien; pero la chica nunca había llegado a saber nada más de Kakashi más allá de pequeñas pinceladas muy confusas y de conversaciones entre compañeros. Ella sabía que había sido un ANBU por el tatuaje de su brazo, y tenía una muy vaga idea de quién había sido su padre, el colmillo blanco. Pero la verdad era que él nunca contaba nada, y ella tampoco preguntaba porque no se atrevía a saber qué era lo que escondía su ex-sensei. Las cosas personales de cada uno eran de cada uno y de nadie más.

-Con el cóctel de calmantes que me estáis dando, no creo que me vuelva a doler nada en lo que me queda de vida. -Ella sonrió ante su sarcástico comentario.

-Te estás curando bien, inusualmente rápido; pero bien. -Deshizo el vínculo y sacó su estetoscopio de la bata-. Sácate la camiseta.

-¡Qué directa! Te gusta jugar ¿eh? -Le tomó el pelo, deshaciéndose de la prenda. La máscara, por supuesto, seguía allí. -Si me hubieras avisado, habría aparecido sin nada más que un lazo de regalo. Todo para ti.

Ella miró hacia arriba pasando de él. Siempre la misma historia. Bueno, desde luego que no iba a violarlo como Kakashi pretendía, pero deleitarse con su vista era algo de lo que por supuesto disfrutaba, no era de piedra. No es que su ex-sensei fuera un modelo de revista para homosexuales, pero no estaba nada mal.

-Tengo que auscultarte. -Contestó posicionando el aparato en su espalda, estaba frío-. Respira hondo.

Así lo hizo, y Sakura inundó sus oídos con el sonido profundo de la sangre en su corazón.

-Otra vez. -Dijo poniéndolo sobre su pecho.

Una de las cosas que más le fascinaban eran los latidos de los corazones, tan rítmicos, matemáticos, como un reloj; no se detenían nunca. Y cuando uno se paraba, era el suyo el que sufría; gajes de ser médico, una de las partes más difíciles de su trabajo.

Y siempre había tenido la teoría de que los latidos eran la esencia de las personas. En especial, el sonido del corazón de su antiguo sensei le parecía singularmente bonito; por ninguna razón en particular. Era un sonido profundo y lento, como él; nunca se cansaba de escucharlo, y eso que lo había escuchado muchas veces.

Recordó que en el invierno del año pasado, en una misión de clase S, intentando capturar a un espía del país del té (antiguo criminal de guerra) en las fronteras del país del fuego resbaló gracias a uno de sus ataques en un lago helado cuando estaba a punto de capturarlo, y sin tiempo para agarrarse a alguna rama, cayó al agua y se golpeó la cabeza contra las rocas perdiendo el conocimiento. Suerte que Kakashi iba en la misión con ella, porque si no sus huesos habrían acabado sepultados en el fondo del agua. La sacó a la superficie, empapada casi hasta la congelación e inconsciente; y acto seguido, la tumbó sobre el suelo, intentando reanimarla a sacudidas.

_-Sakura, por favor, despierta. -Ella reaccionó, abriendo mucho los ojos y tosiendo violentamente agua helada-. Te juro que en cuanto lo pille lo mato, al carajo la misión. -Y eso que habían recibido expresas órdenes de Tsunade de traer al sujeto vivo para que pudiera ser interrogado._

_Pero allí estaba la conciencia sobre-protectora de Kakashi, métete con sus seres queridos y muere en el intento; a pesar de la sanción próxima, le daba igual, si tenía que morir algún día lo haría sin remordimientos, como le habían enseñado. De todas maneras, iba a ser mejor para él que se lo cargasen "sin querer", ser objeto de las técnicas de Ibiki Morino no era una experiencia muy agradable._

-_No dig...digas gilipolleces. -Dijo Sakura mientras boqueaba y empezaba a tiritar-. Est...estoy perf...perfectamente. -Lo agarró por el cuello del chaleco con los dedos fríos-. Cázalo. -Y volvió a perder el conocimiento. Qué extraño sentido del deber tenía esa chica, todo lo que tuviese que ver con la guerra era veneno en sus oídos_

_Kakashi hizo de sí mismo dos copias que fueron tras el fugitivo y el verdadero se quedó con ella. Encendió una hoguera para calentarla rápidamente y evitar la hipotermia inmediata, tenía los labios azules del frío y era noche cerrada, las bajas temperaturas no iban ayudar en nada. Le sacó la ropa mojada, y su camiseta y chaleco para darle su propio calor; estaba fría y resbaladiza al tacto, casi inerte, como una pescadilla recién salida del congelador. La abrazó contra su pecho bajo la manta. Al poco tiempo, sus clones volvieron con la caza y lo ataron inconsciente a un árbol, suerte para él que el ninja copia no pudiese rendir cuentas porque estaba protegiendo a Sakura, ya le jodería como debiera Ibiki en Konoha._

_Sakura estaba en un estado letárgico, suspendida en el vacío de su mente, en un sitio recóndito, hárido y helado sin la posibilidad de moverse; cuando una sensación reconfortantemente cálida la envolvió, y se abrazó a ella como un niño pequeño a una piruleta. Y comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor, en una burbuja cálida acompañada por el sonido del latir de un corazón, el de Kakashi; su cerebro lo clasificó como un sonido conectado a sensaciones agradable desde aquel entonces. Se sentía pequeña y protegida, y era lógico porque ella en comparación con él era del todo una insignificante pulga, mucho más delgada y de baja estatura en comparación. Poco a poco comenzó a salir de su sueño dejando de tiritar y se encontró con su profunda respiración y la persona que la había salvado._

_-¿Sakura? -Preguntó cuando la sintió moverse entre sus brazos._

_-Gracias. -Dijo con voz ronca, la garganta le ardía como el mismísimo infierno y los pulmones también. La cabeza le dolía como si tuviese una resaca de caballo._

_Él se rió._

Y con esa y la de hacía escasas semanas podía contar las 101 veces que le había salvado la vida.

Él tosió impaciente y Sakura volvió a la realidad pestañeando varias veces.

-En qué estarías pensando... -Le tomó el pelo al verla tan abstraída. Ella se sonrojó ante su bromita.

-Túmbate -dijo haciendo fuerza sobre su pecho hacia la cama.

-Jaja ¡Lo sospechaba! Tú lo que quieres es aprovecharte de un pobre viejo como yo.

-Ya te gustaría, pervertido... -Masculló entre dientes, intentando ocultar la risa que le provocaba tener que tratarlo como a un bebé-. Estate quieto y dime dónde te duele.

Cortó las vendas de su abdomen y descubrió una macha rojiza sobre su piel bajo las costillas, en donde Sasuke lo había atravesado. En un par de semanas se iría la marca, pero Sakura siempre recordaría el agujero a quemarropa en la carne. Palpó con los dedos la zona, pero su interlocutor no profirió ningún quejido.

-Me estaba acordando de la vez que me salvaste de la congelación. Pero aquella vez no arriesgaste la vida. -Él entornó los ojos, otra vez con la misma historia-. No termino de acostumbrarme a que estés todo el día salvándome el pellejo.

-Ya hemos hablado sobre esto. -Dijo zanjando el tema.

-Sí, pero no puede evitar sentirme culpable -Contestó.

-Te recuerdo, que tu también me has salvado la vida cantidad de veces. -Una de las cosas que más odiaba era tener deudores morales, si arriesgaba la vida, era cosa suya y de nadie más.

-Lo sé. -Suspiró.

Después, le mandó darse la vuelta para poder admirar su espalda, e hizo lo mismo pero tampoco recibió contestación alguna; así que renovó las vendas y él se puso la camisa.

-No me puedo creer que no te duela absolutamente nada. -Afirmó sorprendida, apuntando datos en su libreta.

-Entonces deme el alta, doctora Haruno.

-Y un pimiento, estás fingiendo seguro. Te quedas aquí. -Le dio énfasis a la última palabra vocalizando excesivamente, como una orden muy concisa.

Pero de lo que Sakura no tenía ni idea, es que si Kakashi quería irse, se acabaría yendo.

-Vamos a probar si puedes levantarte. -Dijo- ¿Te vez capaz? -Aparte del aparato digestivo, las fuerzas para moverse también habían quedado tocadas en el ataque, había perdido tanta sangre y el shock de la operación, cirugía extremadamente invasiva, había sido también tan fuerte que mover los brazos y poder sentarse las primeras semanas dos semanas le había costado a horrores. Ya ni hablar de caminar.

-Sí. -Sakura le pasó un brazo bajo el suyo, tocó con las puntas de los dedos descalzos el suelo frío.

Cuando se levantó cuan largo era ella se sintió otra vez la cosa más sumamente insignificante en comparación, llegaba escasamente al metro sesenta, y él pasaba de largo el metro ochenta; pero a pesar de la diferencia la fuerza de Sakura era comparable, sobrehumana. Kakashi dio varios pasos con seguridad y se zafó de ella comenzando a caminar por la habitación con total seguridad. Ella lo miró con gesto divertido.

-¿Ves? -Preguntó retóricamente haciendo una pose teatral-. Puedo caminar perfectamente ¿Qué razones me das ahora para no darme el alta?

-¿Saltas?

-Sí. -Y saltó.

-¿Pata coja?

-Sí. -Y saltó, pero en el segundo salto dio un traspié y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

Pero Sakura lo sujetó y le ayudó hasta llegar a la cama.

-¿Ves? -Preguntó repitiendo sus palabras mientras apuntaba los últimos datos-. Nadie te va a dar el alta, olvídalo y deja de insistir.

Cogió el libro y se tumbó para seguir con su lectura mientras Sakura se iba de la sala con suficiencia.

-No me conoces bien. -Dijo, pero ella ni siquiera lo escuchó.

**Hooola leectores :D**

**¿Cómo os va? Aquí tenéis el capítulo 7, disfrutadlo con una coca cola y buena música, aquí tenéis vuestro esperado Kakasaku, un poco cómico, pero me gustó la idea del rollo enfermera-paciente. **

**En el siguiente capi, tendréis más.**

**P.D: Tenéis que dejarme reviews, aunque sólo sea para decirme hola, anda porfaaaaa.**

**-Kisses, Northgirl. **


End file.
